JEANNE RIVIERE
by ronzoni
Summary: Ce roman est une version revisitée et moderne de Jane Eyre. Il fait vivre Jane et Edward à une autre époque, en d'autres lieux, les confronte à d'autres événements, d'autres mœurs. Les 4 premiers chapitres sont présentés dans le premier extrait, les 2 suivants dans le deuxième. Merci pour les commentaires encourageants !
1. Chapter 1

JEANNE RIVIERE mémoiresLUCIE RONZONI

_A new chapter in a novel is something like a new scene in a play and when I draw up the curtain this time, reader, you must fancy you see…*_

**L.A.**

* Charlotte Brontë, _Jane Eyre_

1

Je n'avais que très peu de chance d'être lue, encore moins d'être appelée. Un improbable concours de circonstances donna toutefois tort à la logique la plus élémentaire. Une semaine après avoir accroché mon annonce au milieu de dizaines d'autres si peu en rapport avec la mienne, je reçus un simple texto sur mon portable m'invitant à me rendre à une adresse du centre ville chez un certain Harry Winberg.

Je ne l'appris que plus tard, c'est à sa fille Julia, filandière naïve et innocente de ma vie, que je dois le plus grand tournant de mon existence. Mr Winberg ne venait que très rarement la chercher à la High School of Music, laissant l'intendance familiale et domestique à son épouse. Cependant, un jeudi soir, celle-ci fut retardée par des embouteillages. Il fit alors une exception à ses habitudes, arriva avec dix minutes d'avance et, pour patienter, se plongea dans la lecture du panneau de liège au lieu de consulter son habituel smartphone.

Au milieu des offres et des demandes de cours de piano, guitare, solfège, chant, et de vente d'instruments de musique en plus ou moins bon état, mon annonce pour des travaux de secrétariat paraissait peu légitime. Il aurait dû s'en détourner car si Mr Winberg se trouvait ce jeudi soir dans un couloir grouillant de jeunes musiciens, ce n'était certainement pas pour chercher une assistante, mais bien sa fille Julia, brunette violoniste de dix ans. Toutefois, il lut le texte et détacha la petite bande de papier sur laquelle j'avais pris soin de noter mon numéro de portable. Ce fut le premier et le seul à se donner cette peine puis celle, une semaine plus tard, de m'envoyer un texto. Je suppose encore aujourd'hui qu'il fit d'autres recherches pendant ces sept jours mais je n'en suis pas certaine.

Je me présentai donc à l'accueil d'un banal gratte-ciel du centre ville à la date et à l'heure indiquées sans rien savoir du personnage qui m'avait contactée. On me dirigea vers un bureau du septième étage et je me fis la réflexion que si je devais chaque matin me rendre ici pour mon nouveau travail, j'aurais très vite attrapé angine, rhume, otite et autres troubles ORL, tant l'air conditionné était poussé à son maximum. A L.A. depuis un mois, je ne m'étais pas encore acclimatée aux brusques écarts de température qui m'obligeaient à emporter toujours dans mon sac une longue écharpe de soie que je m'empressais d'enrouler autour de ma gorge pour protéger ma voix.

Mr Winberg ne me fit pas attendre. Avec une franche bonhomie, il m'accueillit au seuil de la porte sur laquelle (j'eus le temps de m'en apercevoir) était fixée une simple plaque noire portant ses prénom et nom en écriture dorée qui ne laissait toujours rien deviner du métier ni des activités de cet homme. Il affichait la cinquantaine épanouie, plutôt enrobée et joviale, des traits grossiers mais avenants entourés d'une épaisse chevelure poivre et sel frisée. Comme on s'attendait davantage à observer chez ce genre d'homme une calvitie assumée, cette tignasse ébouriffée attirait tout de suite l'œil. Il s'aperçut de mon regard porté vers le haut de son crâne. Sans la moindre vexation, il sourit et lâcha un « je fais toujours cet effet là » qui me rendit le personnage à tout jamais sympathique. Son appui, sa générosité, sa gentillesse me furent par la suite de précieux réconforts. On pouvait déjà, au seuil de cette porte, pressentir ses grandes qualités et même si je ne savais pas où je mettais les pieds, je me sentais déjà en sécurité.

Il m'invita à m'asseoir autour de la table basse sur un confortable canapé de cuir. Avant qu'il commençât à parler, je remarquai qu'il n'y avait guère de bureau aménagé pour une secrétaire. En dehors du coin salon où nous nous trouvions, Mr Winberg disposait d'un immense plan de travail en bois clair sur lequel étaient posés les instruments indispensables à un homme moderne et autonome pouvant se passer d'une coûteuse assistante : un ordinateur doté d'un large écran plat et de nombreux téléphones fixes et portables de marques variées. Je ne pouvais donc deviner la nature des tâches qui me seraient confiées mais il me semblait qu'elles ne pouvaient être qu'honnêtes et, je l'espérais, bien rémunérées. J'avais un besoin urgent de gagner ma vie et mon emploi du temps à la High School of Music ne m'autorisait que peu de créneaux horaires susceptibles d'intéresser un employeur. Mr Winberg le savait, je l'avais écrit sur l'annonce : « disponible les matinées, cinq jours par semaine ».

─ Détendez-vous mademoiselle, dit Mr Winberg. Vous pouvez enlever votre écharpe pour être plus à l'aise.

Je murmurai par la négative dans un sourire gêné: la climatisation était aussi froide que dans les couloirs et je ne devais pas risquer de tomber malade.

─ Comme vous voulez, continua-t-il. Je propose que vous vous présentiez. Vous connaissez mon nom, guère davantage il est vrai, mais j'en sais encore moins sur vous.

Je parle parfaitement anglais, je n'ai aucun accent, cependant mon nom de famille français m'obligea à apporter quelques précisions sur mes origines pour ne pas effrayer mon interlocuteur avec les difficultés à obtenir une carte verte. Je m'éclaircis donc la gorge et m'exécutai, même si l'exercice de me présenter en quelques phrases ne me plaisait guère.

─ Je m'appelle Jeanne Rivière, dis-je. J'ai la double nationalité franco-américaine. Je suis née à New York.

Il répéta plusieurs fois le mot « rivière » sans jamais réussir à bien le prononcer. Je le traduisis pas le mot anglais « river », il trouva cela charmant et essaya d'appliquer la phonétique que j'avais l'habitude d'associer à mon nom lorsque mes interlocuteurs peinaient à me nommer.

─ Que faites-vous à L.A., mademoiselle ?

─ Je suis inscrite depuis début août à la masterclass de Joyce Herschaw, répondis-je.

Il connaissait la chanteuse soprane de réputation et me félicita de suivre cet enseignement d'excellence, sans savoir que, s'il fallait être auditionnée et recommandée pour être sélectionnée, il fallait surtout avoir les moyens financiers pour suivre cette formation. Je m'étais effroyablement endettée auprès d'une banque américaine heureusement peu regardante sur le risque mais pour mon malheur, très vigilante sur le respect des échéances et la rentabilité de ses fonds. Depuis quinze jours, je ne m'en sortais financièrement plus. J'avais vraiment besoin de ce travail.

─ Vos parents doivent être fiers de vous, dit Mr Winberg.

─ Je n'ai jamais connu mes parents, ils sont morts peu de temps après ma naissance.

Tout sourire disparut de son visage. Je n'ai jamais pris le soin d'enjoliver mes propos ni d'embellir la réalité, aussi je choquais nombre de mes interlocuteurs par ma franchise et les laissais longtemps sans réaction. Ce n'était pas de la provocation mais c'était souvent, bien malgré moi et à mes dépens, vécu ainsi. Aussi n'ai-je noué que peu d'amitiés dans ma vie.

Il se reprit pour demander mon âge avec beaucoup de délicatesse.

─ Vingt-deux ans.

─ C'est un peu jeune…tout dépend bien-sûr de ce qu'on a vécu… ajouta-t-il en ne sachant pas quel ton donner à sa voix.

Puis, il me regarda attentivement, je crois même qu'il m'observa de la tête aux pieds, mais ce fut sans impudence, en professionnel plus qu'en homme. Ce qu'il vit dut influencer sa décision car il se leva et dit :

─ Je pense, mademoiselle Rivière, que vous ferez l'affaire. Votre travail ne sera pas difficile mais il demande avant tout de la discrétion. Peu de jeunes femmes de votre âge ont tenu plus d'une semaine, cependant je suis certain que cela n'arrivera pas avec vous. Me tromperais-je ?

─ Mr Winberg, je ne saurais répondre. Je sais trop peu de choses sur les tâches qui me seront confiées pour en juger. Devrai-je travailler ici ? Est-ce un emploi d'accueil ? Dois-je répondre à vos téléphones ? Taper votre courrier ? Vous ne m'avez pas réclamé mon CV, vous n'avez pas évalué mes compétences pour le poste...

─ Jeanne, je peux vous appeler ainsi ? (Il n'attendit pas la réponse). Si vous avez passé une annonce pour des travaux de secrétariat, vous savez, je suppose, de quoi il s'agit, et cela plus que moi. Si vous êtes un tant soit peu organisée et rigoureuse, et votre allure le prouve (je n'avais mis aucune fantaisie dans mon apparence, l'aurais-je voulu que je n'en aurais pas eu les moyens), vous saurez mener à bien les tâches demandées après une courte période de formation. C'est davantage votre personnalité qui compte et je vois ici des qualités indéniables pour ce travail.

─ Lesquelles, Mr Winberg ?

Il rit sans répondre à ma question mais finit par m'apporter quelques précisions.

─ Vous intéressez-vous au cinéma, Jeanne ? Peu importe la réponse, d'ailleurs. Je suis l'heureux agent d'Ed Fairfax et c'est chez lui que vous devrez travailler, chère enfant. Cela ne vous effraie pas ?

─ Pourquoi devrais-je l'être ? répondis-je sans réfléchir.

─ Votre réaction me plaît ! D'habitude les femmes quel que soit leur âge roulent des yeux d'étonnement, de fascination, et d'hébétude, lorsque je commence à expliquer leur mission. L'une d'elles s'est même évanouie. Mais ce n'est pas votre cas, Jeanne. Pourtant, vous connaissez Ed Fairfax ?

─ Je ne dirais pas que le connais, Mr Winberg, je ne l'ai jamais rencontré, mais j'ai vu beaucoup de ses films. C'est un très bon acteur lorsqu'il est bien dirigé, et je suppose qu'il va bien me payer.

Il rit de bon cœur.

─ C'est moi qui serai votre employeur et vous ne serez pas déçue de votre rémunération.

Il prit un post-it sur son bureau et y griffonna quelque chose avant de me le glisser dans la main. Le chiffre me parut surréaliste. J'eus la présence d'esprit de ne pas me troubler et de comprendre que c'était le prix de ma discrétion. Après la description sommaire de mes tâches, nous conclûmes l'entretien en signant le contrat.

J'avais un travail, j'allais enfin pouvoir souffler.

Je devais me présenter le lendemain à huit heures trente au domicile d'Ed Fairfax. Il avait été convenu que Mr Winberg serait là pour m'accueillir en l'absence de l'acteur retenu pour un tournage sur la côte est. Cette absence était providentielle, selon Mr Winberg, car « Ed aurait été bien incapable d'expliquer le travail à faire ». Il était, selon lui, dépourvu de tout sens de l'organisation et se reposait sur une équipe compétente (banquiers, comptables, intendants, avocats…) pour s'occuper de ses affaires et gérer sa fortune.

Le travail de secrétariat consisterait à recevoir les appels, prendre les rendez-vous, trier le courrier mais la plus grande partie du temps serait consacrée à la gestion de l'arrivée quotidienne des scénarios. L'acteur tenait particulièrement à ce que les sociétés de production lui adressent directement les scripts alors qu'il était habituellement convenu à H** que la tâche de sélection était dévolue aux agents, garants des choix de carrière de leurs protégés. Il mettait un point d'honneur à tout lire, mais en l'absence d'un secrétariat organisé, les scénarios jonchaient le sol des pièces dans un désordre indescriptible. Ce fut ainsi que je découvris la maison un matin de septembre à huit heures trente. Mais je brûle les étapes : l'arrivée jusque là fut en soi une aventure qu'il convient que je relate.

Je logeais dans un appartement en colocation avec deux autres participantes de la masterclass. Il se situait à Mid-City à près de huit miles de la colline de Studio City où habitait Mr Fairfax. L.A est une ville étendue, la seule solution raisonnable pour aller d'un point à un autre est d'emprunter un taxi ou son propre véhicule. L'un comme l'autre m'étaient financièrement inaccessibles. En revanche je savais pédaler et la sueur coûtait moins cher que l'essence, même aux Etats-Unis.

Ce fut périlleux, voire suicidaire. Si ce moyen de transport est considéré comme tout à fait charmant et très tendance le long de la côte à Venice beach ou Santa Monica, il l'est beaucoup moins lorsqu'il faut emprunter l'axe nord-sud de la ville, les longues avenues où la voiture est reine et le _trafic jam_ déjà monstrueux à sept heures du matin. Ce ne fut rien cependant comparé à la dernière montée en lacets au sommet de laquelle se trouvait la demeure de mon futur employeur. Essoufflée, en sueur et épuisée avant même d'avoir commencé la journée, je dus ensuite décliner mon identité à des vigiles bien bâtis et scanner ma carte d'identité sous une lumière bleue, pour pouvoir prétendre à emprunter le grande allée gravillonnée. A son extrémité, se dressait la plus improbable bâtisse qu'il m'ait été donné de voir. De larges pans de bois foncé côtoyaient des tours crénelées en pierre grise. A mi-chemin entre le chalet alpin et le château gothique, mon futur bureau me paraissait, bien à propos, sorti d'un décor de cinéma. J'aperçus Mr Winberg assis sur le seuil de l'entrée ainsi que sa Porsche Carrera garée dans le très spacieux hangar à voitures. J'y rangeai ma bicyclette sous l'œil amusé de l'agent et pénétrai avec lui dans le refuge de l'acteur le mieux payé d'H**.

Je ne suis pas curieuse de nature, aussi je fus reconnaissante à Mr Winberg de ne pas me faire subir une visite guidée pour laquelle je n'aurais accordé que peu d'attention. Nous allâmes directement en direction de la première porte à gauche de l'entrée, dans la pièce qui devait me servir de bureau. La décoration était moins périlleuse que ne le laissait entendre la façade extérieure, mais je n'y fus pas sensible. Mon éducation avait laissé peu de place au développement de mon goût pour les intérieurs, ayant vécu depuis mes dix ans en pension, sur des campus universitaires ou en colocation. Par ailleurs, je n'avais besoin que d'une table, d'un ordinateur et d'un téléphone. Je remarquai toutefois que la pièce était vaste, trop vaste pour un simple bureau. C'était en fait un salon pourvu d'une large cheminée en pierre et dans lequel on avait aménagé un espace de travail. Dans une vitrine, trônaient deux statuettes dorées et plusieurs autres récompenses, preuves de la réussite cinématographique de mon employeur. Un canapé et deux fauteuils en cuir complétaient la pièce où aurait pu régner une atmosphère chaleureuse sans le souffle glacé de l'air conditionné. Je nouai mon écharpe de soie et m'installai pour la première fois à mon bureau sous le regard et les conseils bienveillants de Mr Winberg.

Le travail n'avait en effet rien de difficile. Le plus laborieux fut de partir à la recherche des scénarios disséminés dans les nombreuses pièces de la maison. Sans compter les étages (dans lesquels Mr Winberg n'avait pas l'habitude de monter), nous en avions réuni une quinzaine annotée de la main d'Ed Fairfax. Nous mîmes en place ensemble un classement standard destiné à donner un semblant d'organisation à l'univers désordonné de l'acteur. Trois piles se constituèrent (« à lire », « à revoir » et « refus ») alors que la bannette destinée à recevoir les scripts ayant reçu l'aval de Mr Fairfax était vide, au grand désespoir de son agent. En dehors de mon travail de classement, Mr Winberg m'expliqua que je devais renvoyer chaque manuscrit non retenu à son auteur, accompagné d'une lettre adressée en copie aux studios de production. L'acteur tenait particulièrement à répondre à chacun, contrairement à la pratique habituelle sévissant à H**. Comme j'eus l'occasion de l'observer par la suite, Mr Fairfax pouvait, à la lecture rapide du synopsis, décider en quelques minutes du sort de l'ouvrage. Cependant, j'avais pour instruction de ne le renvoyer qu'après un laps de temps raisonnable de lecture pour ne pas déprécier le travail des scénaristes. Ces centaines d'écrivains dans leur persévérance me firent souvent pitié en me rappelant mes nombreuses auditions malheureuses restées sans réponse.

Mr Winberg me forma à mon nouvel emploi pendant quatre jours, puis voyant que je prenais de l'assurance, décida de ne revenir que lorsque Mr Fairfax prendrait possession des lieux, soit deux semaines plus tard. Il souhaitait être là pour faire les présentations tout en m'assurant que la présence de l'acteur ne changerait rien à mon travail quotidien.

Durant ces premiers jours, je fis la connaissance d'Holly, la cuisinière, qui constituait, avec les deux gardiens, le jardinier et en l'absence de Mr Fairfax, les seuls occupants de la maison. Holly était une belle grande femme à la peau superbement cuivrée des noirs américains aux origines incroyablement métissées (elle me parla d'ancêtres cubains, d'autre ivoiriens, irlandais et même français). Elle m'expliqua qu'elle travaillait pour Ed Fairfax depuis « toujours », à savoir depuis treize ans, lorsqu'il avait acheté la maison. C'était à l'époque où commençait sa carrière internationale et où il aurait été déplacé d'habiter ailleurs que dans la ville mythique. Grâce à Holly, je parcourais chaque matin les autres pièces du rez-de-chaussée puisqu'elle m'invitait à la rejoindre dans la cuisine pour la pause café de dix heures. A l'extrémité du couloir sur lequel donnait la porte de mon bureau, se trouvait un salon bordé sur toute sa longueur par une large baie vitrée coulissante s'ouvrant sur la piscine à débordement et le jardin luxuriant. Comme elle était rarement fermée, l'ensemble de la pièce embaumait de senteurs suaves et c'était un bonheur que de la traverser pour se rendre à la salle à manger puis à la cuisine contiguë dans laquelle m'attendait Holly, plongée dans la lecture de ses magazines préférées. Je pris l'habitude au cours de ces premiers jours d'échanger quelques mots avec elle avant de rejoindre mon bureau, une tasse de café à la main.

Lors de mes conversations avec Holly, je ne résistais pas à la tentation de poser quelques questions sur mon employeur. En dehors du caractère désordonné de Mr Fairfax, son agent ne m'avait guère mise en garde sur l'attitude à avoir vis à vis de cet homme qui n'était connu de moi que par écran interposé. Je supposais que je n'aurais guère de relations avec lui, étant donné que l'agenda que je mettais à jour se déversait automatiquement sur son smartphone et qu'il pouvait en retour communiquer avec moi par message. De plus, mon travail s'arrêtant à midi, je m'imaginais avoir peu l'occasion de le croiser. Holly me confirma que Mr Fairfax se levait tard, surtout après un tournage qui l'avait occupé pendant plusieurs mois. Elle regrettait de ne le voir que rarement à la maison ce qui démontrait une réelle affection pour l'homme. Elle soulignait toutefois son caractère parfois ombrageux et avouait qu'elle n'était jamais arrivée à bien cerner le personnage. Nombre de ses réactions lui demeuraient incompréhensibles, mais il était toujours juste et droit et en tant qu'employeur, elle n'avait jamais eu à se plaindre de lui. Il insistait pour l'avoir à son service même en son absence, ainsi il pouvait lui assurer un salaire régulier et débarquer à l'improviste en étant sûr de manger à sa faim. Je compris qu'en faisant convenablement mon travail, je n'aurais pas de soucis.

Ainsi, je prenais le rythme de ma nouvelle vie : je me levais à six heures trente, partais une heure plus tard pour cinquante minutes de vélo, puis je travaillais de huit heures trente à midi chez Mr Fairfax. Ensuite je pédalais jusqu'à la High School of music où je déjeunais rapidement avant d'entamer mes vocalises, les cours et la masterclass de Mrs Herschaw jusqu'à vingt heures. Je dînais léger et me couchais tôt. J'avais prévu de tenir six mois ainsi en m'interdisant les sorties pour protéger ma voix, en dehors du week-end où je pouvais me détendre.

Je n'ai jusqu'ici pas parlé de mon vrai métier, celui pour lequel je me suis endettée et qui m'a poussée à accepter le travail de secrétariat chez un acteur d'H**.

Je suis chanteuse lyrique. J'ai toujours eu du mal à le dire, et l'écrire me paraît tout aussi étrange. Le milieu des chanteurs lyriques n'est pas bien grand, celui des chanteurs lyriques connus et reconnus, l'est encore moins. Je me situais entre les deux : assez talentueuse pour être sélectionnée dans la masterclass de Mrs Herschaw, pas assez pour vivre de mes cachets. J'ai échoué trois fois au concours du Metropolitan Opera de New York. Le troisième échec me décida à tenter ma chance aux auditions organisées par la soprano venue très exceptionnellement en personne à Boston, ville où j'habitais jusqu'ici. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de fortement impressionnable et je sais mobiliser mon courage et mes forces dans les moments importants. Mes longues années de formation, d'examens et de concours m'y avaient préparée. Le jour de l'audition, je donnais le meilleur de moi-même avec beaucoup d'application et de rigueur. C'est sans doute ce qui me valut d'être choisie. A défaut d'être artistiquement bouleversante, je dus être techniquement convaincante. Lorsque je fus embauchée par Mr Winberg, cela faisait déjà quatre semaines que j'étudiais dans la masterclass de Mrs Herschaw, un long mois pendant lequel la cantatrice attendait plus ou moins patiemment que je perde ma technique « pour devenir enfin une artiste ». Elle m'interrompait sans cesse, changeait de rythme à tout moment, émettait des bruits insensés avec les semelles de ses chaussures dans l'intention de me déconcentrer. Elle y consacrait une énergie considérable, davantage, l'avais-je remarqué, que pour les autres élèves. Depuis quelques jours, j'en étais venue à penser qu'elle mettrait un point d'honneur à arriver à ses fins et cela m'attristait de peut-être la décevoir. Je faisais de mon mieux et espérais qu'après la période d'adaptation chez Mr Fairfax, mes finances ragaillardies par mon premier salaire, et mon banquier satisfait, j'allais pouvoir enfin faire épanouir l'artiste « tapie au fond de moi ».

2

Je finissais ma douzième journée sans Mr Winberg à mes côtés et m'en sortais honnêtement. Mr Fairfax ne devait revenir que dans trois jours ce qui me laissait encore le temps de parfaire mes méthodes de classement.

Je m'étais habituée à prendre de la vitesse avec mon vélo sur la route sinueuse qui menait, lors de mon trajet de retour, de la maison de l'acteur jusqu'au bas de la colline. C'était un petit plaisir grisant qui compensait la rude épreuve de la montée matinale. Ce jour-là, au troisième tournant, je fis soudainement face à une Ferrari rutilante qui visiblement venait de couper le virage. La voiture m'évita de justesse mais le coup de volant du conducteur fut si brusque qu'il lui fit perdre tout contrôle. Elle finit dans le bas côté en heurtant la rambarde de sécurité. Je freinai de toutes mes forces et dans mon élan, me retrouvai vingt mètres en contrebas du véhicule accidenté. Je laissai mon vélo sur le côté de la route et courus vers lui, affolée. Le conducteur en sortait, jurant et vociférant contre moi.

─ Vous n'avez rien, monsieur ? M'écriai-je, arrivée à sa hauteur.

─ D'où sortiez-vous ? Vous avez surgi devant moi comme une folle !

─ Ce serait plus juste de dire que vous avez coupé le tournant, je tenais parfaitement ma droite, répondis-je d'une voix ferme, sans me formaliser de son énervement, mais désireuse de rétablir la vérité sur ce qui venait de se passer.

─ Tiens donc ! Et depuis quand cette route est devenue une piste cyclable, mademoiselle ?

─ Depuis qu'elle n'est plus un circuit de formule un, monsieur.

Jusqu'ici, il ne m'avait pas regardée, trop obsédé à faire le tour de sa voiture pour évaluer les dégâts, mais ma dernière remarque fit son effet et il daigna porter sur moi son regard. Je crus percevoir dans le rictus de sa bouche un signe d'amusement.

─ Aidez-moi plutôt à sortir de là, dit-il, d'une voix plus fatiguée qu'énervée.

─ Vous êtes sûr de n'être pas blessé ? Votre arcade sourcilière… on dirait qu'elle saigne…

Il se passa la main sur son visage. Elle était large avec, curieusement, de longs doigts fins. J'eus le temps de l'observer davantage. Il avait une carrure impressionnante (il me dépassait de deux têtes et était doublement plus large que moi) et une barbe de plusieurs jours. Je ne distinguais pas bien les traits de son visage caché par l'ombre de la visière de sa casquette. Il toucha sa blessure en jurant et chercha un mouchoir dans la voiture pour l'essuyer. J'en sortis un plus rapidement de mon sac et, au lieu de le lui tendre, je l'appuyai d'autorité sur sa blessure pour l'empêcher de saigner. Il fut surpris par mon geste, mais se laissa faire. Je lui proposai de venir se nettoyer dans la maison de Mr Fairfax, en prenant soin de ne pas citer le nom de l'acteur.

─ La maison juste au-dessus, dites-vous ? demanda-t-il. Le drôle de chalet-manoir ?

─ Oui, celle-là, répondis-je en la montrant du doigt. Vous pourrez vous y soigner et organiser le remorquage de votre voiture.

─ Habitez-vous là-bas ?

─ Non, j'y suis employée, mais mon patron ne m'en voudra pas de vous porter secours.

─ Vous en partiez cependant et sembliez pressée.

─ Je le suis en effet, mais je ne peux pas vous laisser dans cet état, même si vous êtes entièrement responsable de ce qui vous arrive.

─ Obstinée en plus de menteuse ! Votre employeur doit avoir bien du mal à supporter votre caractère.

─ Je ne sais pas. Il est absent pour le moment, je ne l'ai pas encore rencontré.

─ Il risque de regretter de vous avoir embauchée ! Venez ! Rendez-vous donc utile. Je n'ai aucune envie d'aller chez cet heureux homme, juste de sortir de ce fossé. Je vais redémarrer la voiture et vous pousserez à l'arrière. Vous en aurez la force ? Vous me semblez bien frêle.

Je suis effectivement de petite taille, pas bien épaisse, et je voyais mal comment je pouvais déplacer une Ferrari à la force de mes bras. Cependant, je ne souhaitai pas énerver davantage mon interlocuteur en le contredisant. Je ne montrai donc rien de mes doutes et me mis en position à l'arrière du véhicule. En quelques vrombissements de moteur, il sortit du fossé, sans aide de ma part. La voiture fila droit devant moi. Je la suivis des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse derrière le premier tournant. Je crus voir la large main aux longs doigts fins me faire un signe d'adieu, mais ce fut peut-être l'effet de mon imagination.

Le lendemain matin, une fois passée la clôture de sécurité de la maison de Mr Fairfax, j'aperçus une voiture rouge dans le hangar. Plus je m'approchais, plus j'eus le pressentiment de ce que j'allais découvrir. La voiture était une Ferrari et son côté droit portait les traces d'un récent accident. Ma gorge se serra et mes mains devinrent moites. Se pouvait-il que le conducteur vînt me demander des comptes après l'accident d'hier ? Dommages matériels, dommages physiques, préjudice moral…cela pouvait se chiffrer à plusieurs milliers de dollars et toute une vie ne suffirait pas à rembourser mon banquier. Je m'en voulais de lui avoir laissé le moyen de me retrouver en donnant l'adresse de mon employeur. Mais comment le gardien avait-il pu le laisser entrer ?

Je déposai mon vélo sous le hangar, à côté de la Ferrari et pris mon courage à deux mains pour pénétrer dans la maison. L'atmosphère était bien différente des autres jours. Des bagages encombraient le vestibule et Holly s'affairait d'une pièce à l'autre. Je m'engouffrai rapidement dans mon bureau et je commençai mon travail en rédigeant quelques lettres de refus. Attentive aux moindres bruits, je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer. J'essayai de raisonner calmement : si cet homme était venu pour moi, il se serait déjà manifesté. J'eus alors un horrible doute que seule Holly pouvait me confirmer. Comme il était bientôt dix heures, je me décidai à sortir de mon antre et à venir la retrouver dans la cuisine. Je ne croisai personne sur mon chemin, mais je vis que le salon était en désordre : des vêtements jonchaient le sol et s'étalaient sur les canapés. Les fauteuils étaient déplacés, des papiers s'amoncelaient sur la table basse.

─ Je n'ai pas une minute à moi, Jeanne, me dit Holly en m'apercevant dans la salle à manger. Je ne vais pas avoir le temps de bavarder avec vous.

─ Que se passe-t-il, Holly ? A qui sont ces bagages dans l'entrée ?

─ Mr Fairfax est rentré plus tôt que prévu. Il paraît que le tournage se passe mal, que le réalisateur est un incapable. Mr Fairfax a claqué la porte à tout ce beau monde et est arrivé hier de mauvaise humeur. C'est Mr Winberg qui ne va pas être content…Il a eu un petit accident en arrivant, mais rien de grave, il m'a parlé d'un kamikaze au milieu de la route.

─ Un kamikaze ? dis-je étonnée.

─ Je ne comprends pas toujours ce que dit Mr Fairfax et il me semblait bien fatigué. Aujourd'hui je ne pense pas qu'il se lève avant midi.

Ma dernière intuition s'avérait exacte. Comment avais-je pu être assez stupide pour ne pas reconnaître en mon conducteur imprudent un des acteurs les plus connus des Etats-Unis, deux fois oscarisés ? J'avais vu comme tout le monde un certain nombre de ses films, plus ou moins bons d'ailleurs, ainsi que des interviews. Cependant, l'homme que j'avais rencontré hier ne correspondait pas à l'image que je m'étais faite de lui : plus grand, plus carré mais aussi plus simple et moins soigné. Rien à voir avec l'homme déterminé, sûr de lui, soucieux de son image et de sa réputation qu'il donnait à voir au public. J'avais pour ma part croisé un homme fatigué, pressé, peu attentif à son apparence et peu enclin à être reconnu. Si j'avais des excuses à ne pas l'avoir identifié en tant qu'acteur, j'en avais aussi à ne pas avoir reconnu en lui mon nouvel employeur. Je ne m'attendais pas à le voir avant trois jours et non frontalement au détour d'une route. Je n'en étais toutefois pas moins anxieuse à l'idée de notre prochaine rencontre. J'étais la cause d'une arcade sourcilière fendillée, d'une Ferrari cabossée et peut-être aussi d'une mauvaise humeur persistante. Je risquais mon poste.

Je passai le restant de la matinée dans mon bureau sans être le moins du monde dérangée par le propriétaire des lieux. Pas un seul bruit à l'étage, même vers midi lorsque je sortis de la maison.

Le lendemain, les bagages avaient disparu du couloir, Holly était moins agitée, mais je ne fis pas davantage connaissance avec Ed Fairfax. En revanche, la pile des scénarios à lire avait diminué et celle des rejetés augmenté. Cette simple observation fit aussitôt disparaître le sentiment d'anxiété que je ressentais jusqu'alors. S'il avait souhaité me renvoyer, il n'aurait pas pris la peine de respecter mon travail. La future rencontre avec mon employeur ne me semblait désormais plus qu'une simple formalité. Elle se passa enfin le jour suivant, à la date initialement prévue lors de ma prise de poste. Mr Winberg arriva vers dix heures trente et, comme il me l'avait promis, voulut me donner les dernières recommandations avant l'entrevue.

─ C' est le grand jour, Jeanne. Vous êtes-vous préparée à rencontrer l'homme le plus convoité d'H** et de toutes les jeunes femmes de la planète ?

Je compris qu'il ne savait rien de l'arrivée précoce de l'acteur, ni de son départ précipité du plateau de tournage. Je n'avais aucune raison de violer son secret, aussi ne dis-je pas un mot de l'accident. Je répondis que j'étais ignorante de la préparation adéquate à ce type d'événement.

─ Jeanne, dit-il, vous êtes bien maligne et peut-être même un peu impertinente, ce n'est pas pour me déplaire. En revanche, vous êtes une fieffée menteuse.

─ Comment cela ?

─ Ne pensez-vous pas qu'il soit venu à mes oreilles que notre célèbre acteur se trouve déjà dans ces murs depuis trois jours ? Le producteur de son nouveau film m'a appelé. Il paraît qu'il a claqué la porte du tournage.

─ Il a sans doute ses raisons.

─ Vous les aurait-il expliquées ?

─ Non, je ne l'ai pas vu depuis son arrivée, dis-je.

Ce qui était à moitié faux.

─ Vous savez au moins garder un secret, Jeanne, et cela confirme la pertinence de mon choix. Voyons comment vous êtes habillée aujourd'hui. Simplement, il me semble. Très bien.

Comme lors de mon entretien d'embauche, il me détailla de la tête aux pieds.

─ Puis-je vous demander, Mr Winberg, en quoi mon apparence a-t-elle à chaque fois une si grande importance ? dis-je quelque peu agacée. Je pense être présentable.

─ Il ne faut pas vous vexer, Jeanne. Mais si vous voulez conserver votre job, il ne faut pas, croyez-moi, être trop jolie. J'ai eu le tort d'employer par le passé de très belles femmes. Soit elles terminaient dans son lit parce qu'il les trouvait à son goût, soit elles perdaient leur temps à le charmer, ce qui dans les deux cas revenait au même : le travail de secrétariat n'était pas tenu correctement et Ed finissait par m'en vouloir.

─ Suis-je assez laide pour le poste ? demandai-je à moitié amusée.

Il rit mais sembla tout de même gêné par la tournure de la conversation.

─ Non, Jeanne, vous savez bien que vous n'êtes pas laide. Mais vous pouvez vous douter de ses goûts en matière de femme et vous n'êtes pas vraiment son genre.

Cela me rendait tout à fait indifférente de ne pas correspondre aux critères de beauté de Mr Fairfax, en revanche Mr Winberg touchait un point sensible en pensant que je ne me trouvais pas laide. Je n'avais en fait pas conscience de mon apparence, mes aventures sentimentales passées ne m'ayant renvoyé aucune image flatteuse. Je n'avais rencontré que des vaniteux, à la recherche de leur identité et plus soucieux d'eux-mêmes que de leur partenaire. Je savais juste que lorsque je me produisais sur scène, je dégageais une force qui étonnait mes professeurs et mes auditeurs. Mr Winberg émettait donc un jugement que j'étais bien incapable d'apprécier.

L'ouverture soudaine de la porte du bureau me fit revenir à la réalité.

─ Voilà donc Jeanne Rivière, dit Mr Fairfax en entrant. Un nom imprononçable, Harry. Tu aurais dû penser à cela dans tes critères de sélection au lieu de faire une fixation sur l'apparence. Ne vous vexez pas, mademoiselle Rivière, mais mon agent a décidé de ne plus m'envoyer de taille mannequin. Je me demande bien pourquoi.

Je n'avais jamais autant entendu parler de mon physique que ce jour-là. Cela mit mal à l'aise Mr Winberg qui changea de conversation pour présenter à l'acteur le travail que j'avais jusqu'à présent accompli avec brio.

─ Je vois cela, Harry, mademoiselle Rivière est tout à fait compétente pour ce poste, peut-être moins à d'autres, malheureusement.

─ Ed…je t'en prie, supplia Mr Winberg.

─ Harry, tu as l'esprit vraiment mal placé.

Il se tourna vers moi.

─ Mademoiselle, ajouta-t-il, je ne me permettrais pas de tel propos, veuillez excuser mon agent qui s'égare.

Puis, s'adressant à ce-dernier :

─ Je voulais simplement dire que cette jeune fille devrait arrêter le vélo et s'acheter une voiture. Elle n'est vraiment pas douée pour ce sport. N'as-tu pas appris Harry qu'elle a failli me tuer en se jetant sous mes roues ?

─ Monsieur, répliquai-je. C'est tout à fait faux ! C'est vous…

─ Je sais, j'ai, paraît-il, coupé un tournant, comme si c'était une habitude chez moi. Mais depuis, j'ai réfléchi à une autre hypothèse. Il se peut Harry que tu aies, sans le savoir, embauché une terroriste à la solde de je ne sais quelle organisation cinématographique.

─ Je ne comprends rien, dit Mr Winberg. Vous êtes-vous déjà rencontrés ? C'est quoi cette histoire de voiture, et…de terrorisme ?

─ Harry, dit Mr Fairfax, il y a bien des choses que tu ne sais pas et d'autres que tu crois savoir. Je te conseille de méditer sur ces paroles en allant prendre un café avec Holly dans la cuisine. Nous n'avons pour l'instant plus besoin de toi et je voudrais m'entretenir seul à seul avec Jeanne Rivière. Cela ne vous effraie pas, mademoiselle ?

─ Au contraire, Mr Fairfax, répondis-je. Cela me donne une autre occasion de faire exploser la bombe que je porte toujours sur moi.

Mr Winberg me regarda du coin de l'œil, consterné, sembla-t-il, par mes propos, autant que par ceux de son acteur. Il sortit en soufflant et Ed Fairfax, après avoir réprimé un sourire sur ses lèvres, me fit signe de m'asseoir sur le canapé près de la cheminée. Il prit place en face de moi dans le fauteuil en cuir et ne parla qu'après quelques minutes de silence qui me parurent une éternité. Je l'observais à la dérobée alors qu'il fixait le foyer éteint. Je dois confesser qu'en regardant l'homme, je ne pus faire abstraction de l'acteur et des différents rôles dans lesquels je l'avais vu jouer. Ses mâchoires fortes et carrées, sa lèvre supérieure fine, ses sourcils noirs épais, ses yeux sombres, sa grande taille et sa carrure imposante concourraient à donner à sa personne un aspect viril qui convenait parfaitement et sans ambiguïté aux films de genre dans lesquels il avait trop souvent tenu la vedette. Cependant quelques détails donnaient à ses traits une délicatesse, un charme, une grâce qui, je le comprenais aisément, avaient pu inspirer des réalisateurs plus subtils : deux plis aux abords de sa bouche, une lèvre inférieure un peu épaisse, un regard doux et chaud. Indubitablement, Ed Fairfax dégageait un charisme certain.

─ La présence d'une cheminée sous de tels climats est tout à fait déplacée, ne trouvez-vous pas ? finit-il pas dire sans détourner les yeux de l'objet de sa remarque.

─ Elle réchauffe l'atmosphère, répondis-je

─ Réchauffe ? Ne fait-il pas assez chaud dans ce pays ?

─ Pas avec la climatisation qui est réglée à son maximum.

─ Ah, je vois, cela vous indispose, dit-il en tournant les yeux vers moi. D'où cette hideuse écharpe nouée autour de votre cou. Ne voudriez-vous pas l'enlever ?

─ Non, pas tant qu'il soufflera un air aussi glacé.

Il s'énerva soudainement, se leva précipitamment et quitta la pièce, sans explication. Il revint au bout de quelques minutes pour me dire qu'il avait demandé à Holly de régler le thermostat. Il exigea que, dès demain, j'arrête de porter cet « oripeau ». Je ne le contredis pas sans approuver pour autant. Il se rassit, se calma, poussa un profond soupir et se cala au fond de son siège.

─ Mademoiselle Rivière, parlez-moi de vous.

─ De moi ? J'en serais bien incapable, répondis-je avec sincérité. Si vous voulez connaître mes qualifications pour ce poste…

─ Non, je ne parle pas cela. Harry est là pour s'occuper de ces détails. Dites-moi d'où vous venez. Vous portez un nom français, n'est ce pas ?

─ Oui, mes parents étaient français, mais je suis née aux Etats-Unis, à New York.

─ Etaient ? Devrais-je comprendre qu'ils ne le sont plus ?

─ Ils sont morts lorsque je n'étais qu'un bébé. Je ne les ai jamais connus.

─ Une orpheline ! Mademoiselle Rivière est une pauvre orpheline abandonnée dans un couffin en plein hiver new-yorkais !

─ Non, je n'ai pas été abandonnée, répondis-je amusée. Le frère de ma mère est venu me chercher et m'a ramenée en France, à Paris. Mais il est mort lorsque j'avais six ans et ma tante ne m'a jamais considérée comme sa fille.

─ C'est un drame digne des Misérables que vous me comptez là. Avez-vous été maltraitée et obligée de travailler dans une taverne ?

Je souris à sa remarque et lui répondis qu'à mes dix ans, elle m'avait envoyée en pension à Boston en profitant de ma double nationalité.

─ Si elle avait pu m'éloigner un peu plus, ajoutai-je, je crois qu'elle l'aurait fait. Elle a payé mes études jusqu'à ma majorité et après je n'ai plus eu de ses nouvelles.

─ Et depuis, comment vivez-vous ?

─ Je me débrouille. J'ai obtenu plusieurs bourses d'étude et j'ai trouvé des petits boulots à Boston. J'ai vécu aussi de mes cachets de choriste à l'opéra, ajoutés à quelques autres en tant que soliste. Je m'en suis toujours sortie.

─ Vous m'embrouillez, mademoiselle. Vous êtes bien secrétaire ? Pourquoi me parlez-vous d'opéra, de soliste, de je ne sais quoi encore ?

Je m'aperçus que Mr Winberg n'avait pas tout dit à Mr Fairfax, et j'hésitai à m'avancer plus avant dans les explications. Je pensai toutefois qu'il fallait parler en toute franchise et que cela n'aurait aucune influence sur mon travail.

─ Parce que la musique est mon vrai métier, répondis-je, je fais ce job chez vous pour financer ma formation.

─ Vous voulez donc devenir une artiste. Vous aussi…Je sentis comme une pointe de regret dans sa voix. Savez-vous où vous allez mettre les pieds, mademoiselle ?

─ Le monde des chanteurs lyriques est bien différent de celui des acteurs.

Je m'aperçus, après l'avoir dite, combien malheureuse pouvait être cette remarque, cependant il ne s'en formalisa pas.

─ Je vous laisse le croire car vous êtes jeune, bien jeune, et que vous avez le droit de vous illusionner. Je vous souhaite de pouvoir gagner votre vie grâce à votre art, mais il arrivera un moment où vous devrez y laisser votre âme et renoncer à certains principes. Beaucoup de vos rêves s'écrouleront sans que vous vous en rendiez compte, alors…

Mr Fairfax devint sombre. Tout humour avait disparu de ses propos. Il fixa de longues minutes la cheminée, sans finir sa phrase, puis planta son regard dans le mien.

─ Mademoiselle Rivière, dit-il, m'avez-vous reconnu l'autre jour sur la route ?

─ Je dois vous avouer que non. Vous étiez bien loin du Ed Fairfax que l'on voit sur les écrans.

─ Quelle franchise ! quelle dureté aussi ! Bien moins beau, bien plus petit, est-ce cela ?

─ Ce n'est pas exactement ce que je voulais dire…

─ Parlez, mademoiselle Rivière…

J'hésitai. Je craignais d'adresser à un homme que je connaissais à peine, des remarques peu en adéquation avec mon statut d'employée fraîchement recrutée. Toutefois, il m'y encourageait. Je m'exécutai.

─ Vous sembliez beaucoup moins sûr de vous, dis-je, loin de l'homme qui cherche à tout contrôler et à plaire. Peut-être étiez-vous contrarié, mais je ne pense pas que j'en aie été la seule cause. Vous étiez en colère, fatigué, ce n'est pas ainsi que l'on a l'habitude de vous voir…

Mr Fairfax se leva d'un bond. Sans me regarder, il me parla des différents rendez-vous que je devais prendre. Il me précisa qu'il approuverait les dates et les horaires par texto, ainsi « nous ne perdrons pas de temps en réunions inutiles, nous ne nous dérangerons pas, et nous pourrons nous consacrer tout entier à notre vrai métier. »

Je compris qu'il avait mis fin à l'entretien. Il quitta la pièce sans un mot de plus.

3

Nous ne nous dérangeâmes pas pendant plusieurs jours. Mr Fairfax entrait dans le bureau en mon absence pour prendre des scénarios. Il les reposait de même, toujours dans la pile des refus. Je prenais des rendez-vous sur l'agenda informatique qui se transférait automatiquement sur son smartphone, puis je recevais des messages très succincts m'indiquant son accord ou son refus. Je remarquais qu'il repoussait systématiquement les entrevues avec son banquier ce qui m'obligeait à parlementer longtemps au téléphone avec ce monsieur Wilson pour lui faire comprendre à quel point l'agenda de Mr Fairfax était surchargé.

Puis, arriva une autre phase dans nos relations professionnelles. Il vint chercher les scénarios le matin pendant mes heures de travail. Il me saluait de manière courtoise, prenait deux ou trois manuscrits et repartait aussitôt sans un mot. Je retrouvais les scénarios dans la pile des refus le lendemain matin. Cela me convenait car je ne savais quelle conversation tenir avec lui. Celle de la dernière fois avait fini de manière étrange et je regrettais d'avoir été trop directe et peu diplomatique. Cependant, vint un temps où il rapporta les manuscrits en ma présence, une demi-heure à une heure après les avoir pris et, un jour, il s'assit dans le canapé près de la cheminée pour les lire. C'est là que je constatai qu'il ne passait que quelques minutes à la lecture des premières pages et refusait presque immédiatement le scénario.

Deux scripts s'éternisaient dans la pile des « A revoir » depuis ma prise de poste. J'en profitai pour demander à Mr Fairfax si je devais écrire aux auteurs pour leur donner une décision.

─ Vous avez retrouvé la parole, mademoiselle Rivière ? dit-il

─ Je ne l'ai jamais perdue, répondis-je, mais il n'y avait jusqu'ici rien qui vaille la peine de vous déranger.

─ Pourtant je ne vous facilite pas la vie avec Wilson. Il doit hurler de rage. Je m'attendais à ce que vous me harceliez pour aboutir à trouver une date.

─ Je gère, Mr Fairfax. Vous avez sûrement des raisons de ne pas le rencontrer. Mon banquier est bien la dernière personne que j'ai envie de voir, ajoutai-je en souriant.

─ Je ne vous paye donc pas, Jeanne ? demanda-t-il avec une réelle inquiétude dans la voix. Permettez-moi de vous appeler par votre prénom, puisque nous devons parler argent. Nous commençons à nous connaître, n'est-ce pas ?

─ Non, effectivement, répondis-je à la première question, car à la deuxième, je ne savais que dire. C'est Mr Winberg qui doit le faire.

─ Doit le faire ? Vous n'employez jamais un mot pour un autre, c'est donc qu'il ne le fait pas.

─ Pas encore, il faut attendre la fin du mois.

─ Et vous vous plaignez ! c'est ça ! vous me réclamez de l'argent !

Dans ses yeux brillait une étrange lueur. Je n'arrivais pas à en percevoir la cause, mais il ne me paraissait pas au mieux de sa forme.

─ Pas du tout, c'est vous qui avez parlé d'argent. Je suis salariée…

─ Salariée, Salariée, répéta-t-il, bien-sûr, mademoiselle Rivière, vous êtes ma salariée, moi votre employeur ! Et vous attendrez patiemment votre chèque !

Je ne sus encore une fois que lui répondre. Le ton de sa voix était monté d'un cran. Je pensais qu'il était prudent de ne pas surenchérir, aussi laissai-je le silence s'installer. Il poussa de longs soupirs pour se calmer, mais son visage restait tendu et sa mâchoire contractée. Au bout de quelques minutes, il dit :

─ Arrêtons de parler argent et changeons de sujet, cela m'ennuie et je suis de mauvaise humeur aujourd'hui. Faites-moi la conversation.

L'autorité qu'il mit dans ses paroles me déplut. S'il pensait faire de moi un sujet de distraction, il se trompait. La nécessité de gagner ma vie n'allait pas jusqu'à m'abaisser à cela. Je me tus à nouveau, et mon attitude dut l'alerter.

─ Ah ! Je vois que je vous ai contrariée…J'ai pris certaines habitudes…désolantes…que l'on se plie à mes quatre volontés. Je vous prie de m'excuser. Ce n'est certainement pas ainsi que je dois agir avec vous… Je manque d'expérience dans les rapports…avec des gens… Je souhaite juste que nous parlions…normalement…

Je vis qu'il était sincèrement mal à l'aise et désolé et j'en fus touchée. Pour le lui montrer, je fis quelques efforts. Je lui reparlai des deux scénarios qu'il devait revoir et les lui tendis.

─ Voulez-vous vraiment parler de cela ? Croyez-vous qu'ils en vaillent la peine ? Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?

─ Comment cela ? répondis-je, étonnée.

Je réalisai que le sujet que j'avais choisi pour le sortir de l'embarras n'était pas des plus judicieux. A nouveau, son visage s'empourpra.

─ Vous les avez lus, n'est ce pas ? Tout ce temps passé dans cette pièce avec ces centaines de jeunes auteurs qui pensent décrocher le jackpot avec moi ! Pensez-vous que nous soyons dans la réalité Jeanne ? Est-ce cela la vraie vie ?

─ Que voulez-vous dire ?

Je perdais pied dans la conversation et ne savais où il voulait me conduire.

─ Je parle de ces histoires inventées et de moi qui les joue. Je parle de ma légitimité, Jeanne. Ces rôles peuvent-ils m'apporter la rédemption ? Croyez-vous Jeanne, qu'un homme a la possibilité de repartir à zéro ?

Sa voix, son regard, tout en lui était maintenant animé d'une fièvre intérieure. Encore une fois, il avait haussé le ton, et ses traits s'étaient déformés sous d'étranges grimaces. Je songeai qu'il avait peut-être bu ou pire et j'aurais aimé le voir quitter la pièce. Je souhaitai en finir au plus vite avec ce face à face qui ne rimait à rien.

─ Je ne vous comprends pas bien, monsieur, dis-je, et je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir continuer cette conversation. Dois-je répondre à ces deux scénaristes ?

─ Faites comme vous voulez, je m'en remets à vous. Vous déciderez vous-même de mon prochain rôle.

Sur ce, il prit congé en me laissant les scénarios sur la table de travail.

J'ai déjà écrit que je n'étais pas curieuse de nature, pas du moins lorsqu'il s'agissait des affaires des autres. Cependant la tentation était grande de jeter un œil sur les deux seuls manuscrits qui avaient obtenu grâce, même relative, aux yeux d'Ed Fairfax.

Le premier, par date d'arrivée, était l'histoire d'un père de famille et de sa fille toxicomane. Le second d'un fils confronté à la maladie d'Alzheimer de son géniteur. Je me pris au jeu et lus quelques autres synopsis dans la pile des refus. S'y trouvaient des tueurs à gage, des traders ambitieux, beaucoup de quadragénaires amoureux et romantiques, des policiers véreux ou vertueux, des militaires, des scientifiques de génie…Il n'était pas question que je décide du sort de ces deux scénarios, aussi je les reposai dans la pile des « à revoir ». Le lendemain matin, ils avaient disparu. Qu'avait compris Mr Fairfax ? Je n'avais pas voulu influencer son choix mais peut-être l'avait-il interprété ainsi ?

Il m'était difficile de cerner la personnalité d'Ed Fairfax. Cependant de toute évidence, il allait mal. Je ne savais rien du tournage qu'il avait quitté précipitamment, mais je supposais qu'il était pour une bonne part responsable de son état. Je ne devais pas nier également une autre possibilité : Mr Fairfax était peut-être en privé à l'opposé du personnage public. Je ne pouvais toutefois m'empêcher de penser que son allure et son physique trahissaient un profond mal-être. Il était aussi mal rasé que depuis le jour où je l'avais rencontré, ses traits étaient tirés, il ne prenait pas la peine de revêtir autre chose qu'un short et un vieux tee-shirt jauni. Je décidai d'en parler à Holly. Elle confirma mes doutes :

─ Les choses ne sont pas comme d'habitude, Jeanne, vous êtes arrivée au mauvais moment, dit-elle. Il n'est pas dans son état normal. Personne ne lui rend visite en dehors des rendez-vous que vous lui prenez. D'habitude, la maison est pleine de bruits, ses amis d'H** débarquent à toute heure et ensemble, ils font la tournée des bars de la ville. Il ne sort plus, il reste enfermé chez lui…

─ Savez-vous pourquoi il a quitté le tournage à New York ?

─ Non, mais ça ne lui ressemble pas. Je reconnais que parfois, il est d'une humeur changeante mais avec son travail, il n'a jamais eu d'histoire. Il peut être charmant, Jeanne, et tellement drôle ! J'espère qu'il se conduit bien avec vous.

Je repensai à l'épisode des scénarios et à ses propos incohérents qui m'avaient quelque peu décontenancée. C'était mon employeur et je devais savoir à quoi m'attendre, au moins pour adopter avec lui un comportement adéquat.

─ A-t-il l'habitude de boire ? Demandai-je

─ Quand il fait la fête, ça oui ! Mais il a l'alcool heureux et je ne l'ai jamais vu boire seul.

─ Prend-il de la drogue ?

─ Je ne vous cache pas qu'il fut un temps où, oui, il a testé des choses pas claires, mais depuis dix ans, je ne l'ai plus jamais vu prendre ces cochonneries. J'ai de la peine à le voir comme ça. Cela n'augure rien de bon pour l'avenir.

Les prémonitions d'Holly ne se vérifièrent pas tout de suite. Les jours qui suivirent la disparition des deux manuscrits furent plus sereins. Mr Fairfax venait chaque matin me communiquer ses directives sur les rendez-vous au lieu de m'envoyer de laconiques textos. A mon grand soulagement, il ne me demandait plus mon avis sur les scénarios qu'il continuait de refuser à peine la première page ouverte. Assis pour sa lecture dans le canapé, il ne tenait plus de propos incohérents. Au contraire, Mr Fairfax s'intéressa à moi en me posant des questions sur mon enfance et sur mes études à Boston. Tout en lui montrait un réel intérêt pour ma personne et je n'étais guère entraînée à ce type de relation. Dans le milieu où j'évolue, l'ambition personnelle est très marquée. Un chanteur lyrique a une haute opinion de lui-même, il est habitué à ce que l'attention se porte sur lui, à ce que l'orchestre l'attende (lorsqu'il est en retard ou ne suit pas la mesure). Seuls les grands chanteurs, et il y en a peu, ont l'humilité nécessaire pour chercher la symbiose avec la musique plutôt que l'hégémonie. L'égocentrisme des apprentis chanteurs est palpable. Je l'avais vécu pendant mes années d'étude à Boston et le vivais encore avec les chanteuses de la masterclass de Mrs Herschaw. Même avec mes colocataires, je n'arrivais pas à me confier et à avoir de réelles conversations. Les matinées passées avec Mr Fairfax m'y autorisaient.

Il se plaisait à m'entraîner dans des propos futiles qui lui permettaient de mieux me connaître. Un jour, il s'ingénia, par des moyens détournés peu subtils, à se renseigner sur ma vie privée.

─ Jeanne, que fait une secrétaire-soprano pendant ses jours de repos ? me demanda-t-il. Je maîtrise assez bien votre emploi du temps de la semaine, mais le week-end, vous m'échappez. Si je dois un jour interpréter un tel rôle, il faut que je m'imprègne du personnage.

─ Le personnage se repose, profite des plages, se balade, sort avec ses co-locataires, répondis-je en entrant dans son jeu.

─ Y a-t-il un ténor-barman qui vous accompagne ?

─ Un baryton-gardien de nuit ferait aussi l'affaire.

─ Impossible, s'écria-t-il, ne faites jamais cette bêtise là ! Une secrétaire-soprano ne peut se fourvoyer avec un baryton-gardien de nuit, elle y perdrait son âme ! Il vous envoûterait avec sa grosse voix et vous vous retrouveriez enfermée dans une cage dorée. Ce n'est pas ainsi que vous voulez finir votre vie, petit oiseau ?

Je ris de bon cœur à ses facéties et ne pus ce jour-là lui répondre, interrompue par un appel téléphonique qui mit fin à la conversation. Mais, j'aurais aimé lui dire que je serais parfaitement heureuse dans une telle cage si l'homme que j'aime la laissait toujours ouverte et me permettait d'y entrer et d'y sortir à ma guise. En revanche, ce n'était pas ma préoccupation du moment. Je n'avais aucune envie de commencer une histoire avec l'un des chanteurs avec qui nous sortions avec mes co-locataires durant nos week-ends. D'une part parce qu'ils ne m'attiraient pas, et d'autre part parce que je souhaitais consacrer tout mon temps et mon énergie sur mes cours avec Joyce Herschaw.

Au début, je n'osais pas poser de questions à Mr Fairfax sur le travail d'acteur, mais il fit tout pour m'y encourager et nous finissions par avoir d'intéressantes conversations sur la place et le rôle d'un artiste. Il avait connu le succès très jeune, trop jeune selon lui, et regrettait de n'avoir pas fini ses études littéraires. Il m'expliqua qu'à vingt-trois ans, alors qu'il travaillait dans un bar pour financer les frais d'inscription à l'université, il fut repéré par un directeur de casting et obtint un rôle secondaire dans un film futuriste tiré d'un roman à succès. Je me souvenais de ce film pour avoir vu des rediffusions à la télévision ; les critiques avaient été unanimes : il crevait l'écran et éclipsait la tête d'affiche pourtant jouée par un acteur du box-office. Je compris que sans véritablement réaliser ce qu'il lui arrivait, ni même le vouloir, il était passé du jour au lendemain de l'ombre à la lumière. Il semblait exprimer devant moi une sorte de souffrance qui dépassait le stade du simple regret. Il me souhaitait d'apprendre mon métier avec patience et de ne pas brûler les étapes. Je lui confiai que son exemple ne pouvait guère s'appliquer à moi, ayant échoué trois fois au concours du Metropolitan Opera, et très sérieusement, il me félicita pour mes échecs.

Ses conversations n'étaient pas toujours empreintes d'amertume, ni centrées autour de ma personne, il savait être fin observateur de notre société et tenait des paroles sensées sur la politique ou l'économie. Nous avions, il me semble, une certaine complicité d'esprit même si je trouvais qu'il manquait quelque fois de mesure dans ses propos.

Peu à peu, je me sentis à l'aise avec lui. J'appris à contrôler son autorité naturelle par un regard ou en lui imposant un silence lourd de sens qui valait bien plus que tous les reproches. J'appréciais son humour, teinté de cynisme, et en dépit de son caractère parfois sombre et lunatique, nos relations apaisées avaient pris un tour qui me convenait et me distrayait.

J'eus l'occasion de diversifier mes activités professionnelles en collaborant avec Mr Fairfax et une certaine Mrs Abott à l'organisation d'une soirée caritative. Mrs Abott était une dame d'une soixantaine d'année, liftée et remodelée, épouse désœuvrée d'un richissime homme d'affaires. Elle faisait partie de ces femmes qui ont une certaine influence à L.A et qui ont suffisamment d'argent et de temps à perdre pour se donner bonne conscience. Il m'expliqua qu'harcelé par toutes ces harpies, il avait dû céder à leur demande en présidant à de nombreuses associations, dont celle de Mrs Abott sur les enfants autistes. S'il me présenta ainsi son engagement, avec toute l'ironie propre à son caractère, je perçus malgré tout sa réelle implication et sa compassion pour cette cause.

Chaque année, était organisée une tombola dont les fonds collectés servaient à accompagner au quotidien les jeunes malades. Il a été prouvé qu'un suivi permanent apporte de grandes améliorations dans leur comportement. Malheureusement, le coût que représente la présence journalière auprès de l'enfant d'un personnel suffisamment formé n'est pas accessible à tous, d'où la nécessité d'organiser des soirées caritatives présidées par des acteurs célèbres.

Je devais envoyer des invitations à toute la bonne société de L.A et pointer le retour des chèques (trois mille dollars l'entrée) confirmant les inscriptions. Sur place, des billets de tombola seraient vendus et feraient grossir la cagnotte. Mr Fairfax animerait la soirée en tournant la roue et en distribuant les lots (des objets de décor ou des costumes des studios d'H**). Ce travail me demanda de consacrer quelques samedis en compagnie de Mrs Abott au domicile de l'acteur et je fus payée en heures supplémentaires. Ed Fairfax s'amusa à nous voir travailler et ne manqua pas d'user de son charme et de son humour sur Mrs Abott dans le seul but de la voir rougir et glousser de satisfaction. C'était un réel plaisir de le voir ainsi et il me semblait que c'était la première fois qu'il m'apparaissait si détendu et si aimable.

Il n'était au départ pas question que je me rende à la soirée caritative, mais Mrs Abott ne pouvait pas s'occuper toute seule de la vente des billets de tombola et Mr Fairfax n'avait qu'une confiance limitée dans ses talents d'organisatrice. Je dus donc céder à leur demande. J'insistai cependant auprès de mon employeur pour pouvoir m'éclipser de la soirée afin de me coucher tôt. Il ricana et sembla peu décidé à me libérer. « Ça vous sortira et vous dépoussièrera », me répondit-il. Je dus solliciter Mrs Abott pour obtenir une tenue adéquate, et grâce à son réseau d'amies, je fus affublée d'une robe de soirée, heureusement assez sobre, que Mr Fairfax qualifia de « correcte ».

Je pris un taxi pour me rendre à l'hôtel où avait lieu la réception. Dehors un service de vigiles encadrait la foule qui était venue admirer leur idole et obtenir de lui un regard, une poignée de main, dans le meilleur des cas un baiser, ou un autographe. Je retrouvai Mrs Abott à l'intérieur et nous commençâmes à vendre les premiers billets de loterie aux invités. Mr Winberg faisait partie de la liste et m'avoua qu'il était venu vérifier si son acteur était toujours en vie, n'ayant eu aucune nouvelle de lui depuis plusieurs jours. Mr Fairfax arriva peu de temps après, et je sus à son regard que quelque chose l'avait contrarié. C'était infime mais je commençais à le connaître suffisamment pour déceler la moindre variation de son humeur. Il comprit en me regardant l'observer que j'avais perçu un changement. Il tourna court à toute conjecture en lançant un « Voyons, Jeanne, pourquoi ce regard de reproche. Je vais tout à fait bien et nous avons amassé assez d'argent pour faire le tour du monde en jet privé. A la fin de la soirée, je vous arrache à ce monde de brutes, sans oublier Mrs Abott que je couvrirai d'or. » Celle-ci gloussa, rougit et se laissa entraîner par Ed Fairfax vers le salon où se tenait la réception. Je me fis toute petite, ce qui ne fut pas difficile, et réussis à me glisser vers le fond de la salle. L'acteur vérifia par un regard que je ne m'étais pas échappée mais fort heureusement, n'insista pas pour me voir me rapprocher.

Mr Fairfax combla ses invités par son entrain et son implication. Il ne se lassait pas de tourner la roue de tombola et de fournir à chaque gagnant la remarque appropriée, brillante et souvent très drôle qui électrisait la salle. J'avais devant moi le Ed Fairfax de cinéma, l'homme public, charmeur et audacieux et j'oubliai le voile de contrariété que j'avais cru déceler dans son regard. Je passai une soirée agréable, les heures défilèrent sans que je m'en rende compte. Je ne songeai pas à quitter la soirée avant la fin et lorsque les invités commencèrent à partir, il me sembla bien impoli de déserter sans prévenir. J'attendis donc dans le hall de l'hôtel de voir apparaître Mr Fairfax et Mrs Abott.

─ Encore là, Jeanne ! dit-il en sortant du salon, Mrs Abott à son bras, suivie de près par son mari et Mr Winberg. Je croyais que vous vous étiez transformée en citrouille, ou en petite souris. Quelle heure est-il ? Il regarda sa montre. Deux heures du matin ! Rentrez-vite et ne perdez pas votre pantoufle en route !

Nous nous dirigeâmes tous les cinq vers le parvis de l'hôtel en discutant du succès de la soirée. La foule d'admiratrices avait patiemment attendu la sortie de leur acteur préféré afin d'obtenir de lui encore quelques faveurs. Mr Winberg et Mrs Abott encouragèrent Ed Fairfax à se rendre auprès d'elles pour signer des autographes. Je sentis qu'il était réticent et affichait le même malaise que lors de son arrivée dans l'hôtel. Il obéit cependant à leur insistance et se dirigea vers la foule. Je pris congé et avançai jusqu'au bord de l'avenue pour héler un taxi. Je n'étais qu'à quelques mètres de Mr Fairfax. Du coin de l'œil, j'observais mon employeur répondre aux demandes de ses admiratrices. Les fans se pressaient contre la barrière et des vigiles veillaient à éviter tout débordement. Soudain, un mouvement de foule se fit sentir. Ed Fairfax fut tiré par les poignets et entraîné vers le garde-fous. Il ne parvenait pas à se dégager. Il y avait quelque chose d'anormal et de particulièrement violent dans cette prise. J'étais suffisamment proche pour apercevoir que des ongles se plantaient dans la chair de l'acteur. Les vigiles durent intervenir pour le libérer. Lorsqu'il fut enfin dégagé, il s'écarta de la foule et courut jusqu'à moi. Son visage était rouge, son regard anormalement apeuré. Il me prit par le bras et m'entraîna à vive allure vers le parking de l'hôtel. Tout en essayant de suivre son rythme, je scrutais son profil : sa peau se tendait sous la pression de ses mâchoires, il était prêt à exploser. Sans un mot, il me fit monter dans sa voiture et démarra précipitamment. Je n'osai parler, ne comprenant pas exactement ce qui était arrivé. Au bout de plusieurs tours et détours, il gagna Ocean avenue. Conduire le calma quelque peu. Je voyais ses lèvres se desserrer et ses muscles se détendre. Nous roulions à vive allure, mais nous n'allions nulle part. Au moment où j'allais lui demander d'arrêter la voiture pour prendre un taxi, il me demanda mon adresse pour me déposer chez moi. Je dus le guider car il ne s'était jamais aventuré auparavant dans Mid-City. Comme je ne connaissais pas assez L.A (surtout de nuit), l'exercice fut laborieux. Je trouvais enfin le grand axe de Pico Boulevard puis l'intersection avec San Vicente où se situait mon logement. Ce sont les seules paroles que nous échangeâmes jusqu'à destination. J'étais prête à descendre sans avoir eu de lui une quelconque explication, lorsqu'il se tourna vers moi.

─ Jeanne, vous n'avez pas eu peur, n'est ce pas ? demanda-t-il. Vous êtes forte, rien ne vous effraie.

─ Non, voyons, c'est plutôt vous…elle vous a fait mal ?

─ Vous l'avez vue ? Dites-moi ! Et elle ? Elle vous a vue ?

─ Je ne comprends pas. De qui parlez-vous ? lui demandai-je, étonnée.

J'étais certaine d'avoir aperçu, même à la distance où je me trouvais, des ongles, des mains et des avant-bras féminins, mais guère davantage. De toute manière, la foule n'était constituée que de jeunes femmes. Autant ma question me semblait fondée, autant les siennes me laissaient dans l'incompréhension la plus totale.

─ Rentrez chez vous, et enfermez-vous à double tour. Vous me le promettez, Jeanne ?

J'acquiesçai sans comprendre et sortis de la voiture. Ce soir là, je vérifiai deux fois le verrou de ma porte d'entrée.

4

Le travail de secrétariat reprit son rythme de croisière après la soirée caritative. Ni lui, ni moi ne reparlâmes de l'incident que je finis par mettre sur le compte de la notoriété de l'acteur, la fameuse « rançon de la gloire ». J'avais moi-même été confrontée au regard éperdu de quelques admirateurs au temps où je me produisais sur les scènes de Nouvelle-Angleterre en tant que soliste. Rien de bien comparable tout de même, mais je m'étais déjà interrogée sur la conduite à tenir avec ce type de comportement que je jugeais disproportionné. J'avais choisi d'être la plus naturelle possible, de me montrer raisonnablement disponible et de répondre aux questions lorsqu'elles apportaient des précisions sur mon interprétation ou mes choix artistiques. Cependant, dans le cas de Mr Fairfax, toute mesure semblait dépasser. Je comprenais qu'il ne le vécût pas toujours de manière positive et me persuadais que ses sautes d'humeur en étaient la conséquence.

Parallèlement, je me concentrais sur les leçons avec Mrs Herschaw. Mon compte en banque se portait mieux, j'étais plus sereine, moins anxieuse pour mon avenir.

La cantatrice proposa à quelques unes d'entre nous d'auditionner pour le L.A. Theater qui souhaitait programmer un festival de « jeunes talents ». Nous devions nous tenir prêtes à être convoquées à tout moment et nous rendre disponibles pour cela. Je n'en parlai pas à Mr Fairfax car je pensais naïvement que cette audition aurait lieu l'après-midi.

Un jour que je partais de la maison de l'acteur après avoir fini ma demi-journée de travail et que je roulais déjà sur la route en lacet, j'entendis derrière moi une voiture klaxonner et freiner à ma hauteur. C'était Mr Fairfax qui m'intimait l'ordre de m'arrêter sur le bas côté. Sans descendre de la voiture, il se pencha et me tendit mon portable par la fenêtre ouverte. Je réalisai que j'étais partie en oubliant de le débrancher de sa recharge. Je remerciai vivement Mr Fairfax et je m'apprêtai à lui dire qu'il n'aurait pas dû se déplacer, lorsqu'il me coupa la parole avec autorité.

─ Vous avez un quart d'heure pour vous rendre au L. . Montez, puisque je doute que vous puissiez y arriver à la force de vos mollets.

─ Mon vélo…je ne peux pas le laisser, eus-je le temps de dire.

Il sortit visiblement en colère de sa Ferrari, s'empara de ma bicyclette et s'acharna à la faire rentrer à l'arrière. Il finit en nage de cette impossible opération pour laquelle il avait décliné toute aide de ma part. La climatisation montée à son maximum, il démarra en trombe et nous nous arrachâmes littéralement de la route pour rouler à très vive allure jusqu'au centre ville. Par bribes de conversation, je compris que Mrs Herschaw avait appelé pendant que Mr Fairfax se trouvait dans le bureau et qu'il n'avait pu faire autrement que de répondre à l'insistante sonnerie.

─ Que me faites-vous faire, Jeanne ? dit-il. Je suis maintenant votre secrétaire? Allez-vous me payer pour cela ?

─ Si vous parvenez à ne pas nous tuer sur la route, je peux bien vous promettre tout ce que vous voulez, lui répondis-je en m'accrochant à la poignée de la portière.

─ Ne jouez pas à ce jeu, Jeanne, pas avec moi. Je suis excellent conducteur. Essayez tout de même de m'enlever de la nuque la roue de votre vélo. Si ce n'est pas trop vous demander.

Je tentai tant bien que mal de le pousser au fond de la banquette mais avec la conduite nerveuse de Mr Fairfax, je n'arrivai à rien de valable et je commençai même à me sentir un peu nauséeuse. Mon conducteur s'énerva et m'ordonna de rester à ma place, oubliant qu'il m'avait quelques secondes plus tôt donné l'ordre contraire. Je compris qu'il était dans un de ces mauvais jours et fus avisée de ne pas lui adresser un de mes fameux regards de reproche.

Nous arrivâmes à bon port au bout de dix minutes. Je sortis rapidement de la voiture en bafouillant un remerciement et dans ma précipitation, j'oubliai jusqu'à l'existence même de mon engin sur les places arrière. Je traversai le parvis du théâtre en courant et parvins en coulisse juste à temps pour reprendre mon souffle et échauffer ma voix par des vocalises.

Lorsque je me présentai sur scène, j'aperçus dans le fond de la salle Mr Fairfax qui entrait en poussant mon vélo. Heureusement, il n'y avait que très peu de personnes présentes et elles occupaient toutes les premiers rangs, si bien que l'arrivée de l'acteur passa inaperçue. Cet endroit de la salle était peu éclairée, je le vis toutefois essayer de glisser la bicyclette entre deux sièges, puis ce fut mon tour et je reportai toute ma concentration sur ma partition.

J'ai déjà parlé de ma faculté à mobiliser le meilleur de moi-même lors des auditions. Techniquement, ce fut une fois encore le cas lors des premières mesures. J'avais tellement interprété cet air – un lied de Richard Strauss- qu'il me suffisait d'entendre les premières mesures de piano pour faire jaillir en moi les notes exactes et cela en toutes circonstances. Je savais que lorsque la mélodie se développait, ma technique finissait toujours par devenir pesante. C'était bien souvent à la dixième mesure que le charme se rompait et que je me bornais à exécuter le morceau jusqu'à la fin. Ce jour-là, pour la première fois, je sentis que quelque chose m'échappait : les notes ne se formaient plus dans ma gorge, mais en haut de mon estomac, tout près de mon cœur. C'était une sensation étrange, incontrôlable qui me fit jouer plusieurs notes un demi-ton trop bas et qui me transporta jusqu'à la fin du lied. Je regagnai les coulisses où Mrs Herschaw m'attendait. Elle me regarda avec stupéfaction et me prit dans ses bras. Je n'étais pas à ce moment capable de juger de ma prestation, j'étais émotionnellement bouleversée. J'aurais voulu m'asseoir pour me ressaisir mais je me souvins que Mr Fairfax avait déposé mon vélo au fond du théâtre, aussi je laissai Mrs Herschaw à ses commentaires et descendis dans la salle pour récupérer mon moyen de transport. Elle était plongée dans le noir à l'endroit où je me souvenais avoir vu pour la dernière fois Mr Fairfax, aussi mes yeux mirent quelque temps à s'habituer à l'obscurité.

Au bout de plusieurs secondes de tâtonnement, je butai sur des chaussures et je découvris Mr Fairfax assis sur un des sièges. Il était donc resté et m'avait vraisemblablement entendu. Je me sentis soudain mise à nue. Il restait silencieux et me regardait, du moins je le crus, car il faisait trop sombre. Je ne sus que faire. Il avait rangé ma bicyclette à côté de lui, si bien que je devais le déranger pour la reprendre. J'étais épuisée par mon audition, aussi je m'assis juste derrière lui pour retrouver un peu de force. Il reprit ses esprits avant moi, débloqua le vélo d'entre les sièges, et se dirigea vers la sortie en le poussant. Je le suivis de près, sans un mot. Il porta l'engin dans les escaliers et en file indienne nous nous dirigeâmes vers le parvis du L. . Quelques mètres plus loin, il s'assit sur un banc en pierre et me demanda de me placer à ses côtés.

─ Que vous ont-ils dit ? me demanda-t-il

─ Rien, répondis-je. Ils ne disent jamais rien. Ils appelleront s'ils souhaitent me revoir.

─ Avez-vous bon espoir ?

Je ne souhaitais pas évoquer l'émotion qui m'avait surprise et que moi-même je n'arrivais pas à analyser, aussi je lui parlai des fausses notes qu'il me semblait avoir faites. Mr Fairfax s'enquit du nom du compositeur et du titre du morceau.

─ Il s'agit de _Frühling_, l'un des derniers lieds de Richard Strauss. Frühling, cela signifie printemps en allemand.

─ C'est très beau, Jeanne, vraiment très beau. Il me semble que…Pouvez-vous me traduire les paroles ?

─ C'est un poème d'Hermann Hesse. En gros, cela parle…

─ Non, pas en gros, Jeanne. Les paroles exactes.

J'essayai de me rappeler la traduction la plus juste, mais je le sentis si impatient que je préférai lui donner d'abord les vers en allemand pour avoir le temps de trouver le bons mots. Je sortis ma partition pour ne pas faire d'erreur.

─ _In dämmrigen Grüften_ : dans de sombres caveaux, _Traümte ich lang _: j'ai longtemps rêvé, _von deinem Bäumen und blauen Lüften _De tes arbres en fleurs et tes brises azurées, _von deinem Duft und Vogelsang_ : de ta senteur et de tes chants d'oiseaux. _Nun liegst du erchlossen in Gleiss und Zier_ : te voilà à présent dans ton éclatante parure, _von Licht übergossen_ : inondé de lumière _wie ein Wunder vor mir_ : comme un prodige devant moi. Wunder peut signifier aussi miracle ajoutai-je, mais je perçus un signe d'énervement qui ne me permit pas de m'appesantir sur mes erreurs de traduction. Je continuai. _Du kennst mich wieder_ : tu me reconnais, _du lockst mich zart_ : tu m'attires avec douceur, _es zittert durch all meine Glieder deine selige Gegenwart_ : ta délicieuse présence fait frémir tous mes membres.

Il resta silencieux. Je le regardai du coin de l'œil. Il fixait le sol, mais paraissait profondément ému. Il me semblait qu'il était plus juste de lui présenter le contexte de l'œuvre pour qu'il ne se méprît pas sur la signification de ce chant.

─ Cette composition fait partie des quatre derniers lieder qu'a écrits l'artiste en 1947, juste après la guerre alors qu'il avait plus de quatre-vingts ans. On parle de chants d'adieu. Le printemps est la fois une nature idéalisée, mais aussi une mort douce qui l'attend et l'attire.

─ Ce peut être une femme ?

─ Pas dans l'intention de Strauss, mais dans celui de Hesse, sans doute. Strauss a emprunté les poèmes de l'écrivain sans lui demander son autorisation. Ils n'ont jamais travaillé ensemble. Hesse détestait d'ailleurs Strauss à cause de sa trop grande proximité avec le régime nazi pendant la guerre. Comme beaucoup d'artistes allemands de cette époque, pour continuer à exercer leur art, il a dû…

─ Attend-il la mort pour se libérer de ses fautes ?

─ Je ne sais pas.. Je ne pense pas qu'il faille le voir ainsi. Strauss est un homme âgé quand il compose ces lieder, il est fatigué, il attend la mort comme n'importe quel vieil homme. Ces musiques sont de véritables écrins pour la voix d'une soprano, je pense qu'il a voulu une dernière fois la sublimer.

─ Je trouve que vous avez très bien chanté. Je ne pensais pas que vous aviez une telle voix. Vous êtes si frêle…Savez-vous combien vous êtes belle sur scène ? Vous l'a-t-on déjà dit ?

Je souris. Je m'étais habituée à son ironie, aussi j'eus la sagesse de ne pas le prendre au sérieux.

─ C'est la magie du spectacle, Mr Fairfax ! Comme celle du cinéma, je suppose. Quiconque monterait sur la scène du L.A. Theater remporterait au moins un prix de beauté.

─ Vous pensez que je plaisante, Jeanne, dit-il avec le plus grand sérieux. Peut-être que cette fois vous avez tort.

Il me regarda profondément et je dus détourner le regard. Je voulus une nouvelle fois le remercier mais je ne savais comment m'y prendre. Je me levai, lui fis face et tout en essayant de dégager le vélo qu'il tenait fermement, je lui dis :

─ Encore merci pour ce que vous avez fait aujourd'hui. Vous n'étiez pas obligé de m'aider.

Nos mains s'effleurèrent sur le guidon mais je finis par reprendre ma bicyclette.

─ Est-ce ainsi que vous me remerciez ?

Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il attendait. Il m'avait semblé être assez aimable dans mes propos et je n'aimais pas la tournure que prenait la conversation. Il se leva.

─ Peut-être pouvons-nous nous serrer la main, me dit-il. N'est ce pas ainsi que les gens civilisés se remercient ?

─ Sans doute, Mr Fairfax, dis-je en lui tendant ma main.

Il la prit et la serra longuement. Son regard chercha le mien et cette fois, je le laissai faire. Je lus de la bonté dans ses yeux. Toute ironie avait disparu. Sa main étreignit la mienne avec plus de force.

─ Aujourd'hui, Jeanne, vous pensez que c'est moi qui ai volé à votre secours, mais c'est vous au contraire… je le savais, je l'ai su dès que je vous ai vu en travers de mon chemin sur ce maudit vélo.

─ Je… je suis bien heureuse de vous rendre service, mais je ne crois pas avoir fait quoi que ce soit pour vous venir en aide.

─ Vous êtes ein…Wunder..je crois que c'est cela, ein Wunder...

Il m'enveloppa d'un regard fiévreux, nous étions très proches l'un de l'autre. Je pouvais sentir son souffle. Il était temps de partir. Il sentit que je cherchais à m'éloigner.

─ Vous fuyez ?

─ Vous me faites mal, lui dis-je en essayant de dégager ma main de la sienne.

─ Bien-sûr, Jeanne, vous devez me quitter et rejoindre votre petite troupe d'artistes. Partez-vite, j'ai trop abusé de votre temps.

Il me lâcha et partit en direction de sa voiture.

Cette nuit là, je dormis mal. Les paroles de Mr Fairfax - ne m'avait-il pas dit qu'il me trouvait belle, que j'étais un « Wunder » ? - la chaleur de son regard, notre proximité, l'émotion ressentie pendant l'audition, tout se mélangeait et contribuait à m'empêcher de trouver le repos dont j'avais tant besoin. Je me levai bien avant l'heure et dus me faire violence pour ne pas partir en avance chez mon employeur. J'étais bien nerveuse en franchissant la grille d'entrée et visiblement troublée en pénétrant dans la maison. Je passai le début de la matinée à écrire des lettres de refus aux nombreux scénaristes malheureux ce qui occupa mon esprit et m'empêcha de penser à la journée de la veille. Vers dix heures, je n'étais plus aussi patiente car les yeux rivés sur la porte d'entrée, j'attendais à tout moment de la voir s'ouvrir sur Mr Fairfax. Mais il n'en fut rien. Pendant une demi-heure je ne parvins pas à me concentrer sur mon travail, aussi décidai-je de sortir du bureau et d'aller dans la cuisine prendre une tasse de café avec Holly. Cela me permit de vérifier que le salon et la salle à manger étaient tout aussi vides de la présence de l'acteur. Je trouvai la cuisinière assise à la table, occupée à la lecture des journaux. Elle semblait plus détendue que d'habitude. Je lui en fis la réflexion.

─ Oui, c'est vrai, Jeanne, c'est parce que je suis bien heureuse pour Mr Fairfax.

─ Pourquoi Holly ?

─ Mr Fairfax a appelé ses amis acteurs hier après-midi et ils sont tous partis en voiture pour Las Vegas.

─ Partis ? Vous dites que Mr Fairfax n'est plus là ? Mais sa Ferrari est sous le hangar...

─ Il est monté dans la voiture de son ami Jack. Un bien bel homme. Je m'étonne qu'il ne vous ait rien dit. Il faut dire que quand ses amis sont là, ils sont comme des gamins. Une fois, ils ont pris un jet privé et dans la nuit ont fait l'aller-retour jusqu'à la côte est…

Je n'écoutai plus. Ainsi, peu après m'avoir quittée, il organisait son départ. Cela me semblait précipité et peu réfléchi d'autant plus qu'il avait des rendez-vous importants avec des studios de production. Finalement, que savais-je de cet homme ? Quel but poursuivait-il ? J'interrompis Holly.

─ Quand revient-il ?

─ On sait quand il part, on ne sait jamais quand il revient ! Peut-être la semaine prochaine, peut-être dans un mois ? Qui sait ?

Un mois ! Cela me paraissait une éternité. Je voulais en savoir plus, je continuai de questionner Holly.

─ Que font Mr Fairfax et ses amis lorsqu'ils sont à Las Vegas ?

─ Je vous laisse l'imaginer, Jeanne, répondit-elle en s'esclaffant. Et attendez leur retour ! Ils ne reviennent jamais seuls si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. J'aurai du travail en plus, mais cela ne me dérange pas. Il est tellement heureux au bras d'une belle jeune femme. Il y en a beaucoup qui ont défilé ici, beaucoup plus que ne le disent les journaux, toutes plus belles les unes que les autres.

─ Belles comment, Holly ?

─ De grandes filles blondes ou brunes avec de longs cheveux et des jambes interminables. Et surtout, bien faites : tout ce qu'il faut, là où il faut. La dernière en date s'appelait Esther. Elle était sublime, des yeux de biche, un sourire plein de fossettes et un grain de beauté au coin de la bouche. Mr Fairfax en était fou.

─ Pourquoi se sont-ils séparés ? demandai-je

─ Oh, je crois qu'ils sont toujours ensemble mais ils se voient moins. C'est toujours la même histoire avec lui : il s'enthousiasme au début, paraît le plus comblé des hommes, et ça finit sans que l'on sache pourquoi. Je ne l'ai jamais entendu se disputer : il met fin à la relation, c'est tout.

─ Et les jeunes femmes, qu'en pensent-elles ?

─ Mr Fairfax n'est pas facile à vivre, vous savez. On ne le comprend pas toujours. Je crois qu'aucune ne l'a vraiment aimé et beaucoup ont profité de la situation. Mr Fairfax sait se montrer généreux lorsqu'il est amoureux. Esther a été gâtée, croyez-moi !

Esther et toutes les autres défilaient devant mes yeux à me donner le tournis. Quelle fille stupide avais-je été ! Qu'avais-je cru comprendre des regards et des gestes de Mr Fairfax ? De ses paroles ? M'avait-il vraiment trouvé belle ? De retour dans mon bureau, je pris un miroir de poche dans mon sac et me regardai longuement. Je ne vis rien de beau dans mes traits communs, mis à part mes yeux verts qui me mangeaient le visage et que l'on pouvait tout aussi bien trouver trop grands et disproportionnés. J'avais moi aussi de longs cheveux châtains mais je ne possédais pas l'art subtil d'Esther et de ses consœurs pour les arranger. Je me contentais de les nouer en tresse que je portais de côté, cela dans mes meilleurs jours, ou resserrés en chignon austère ou en queue de cheval. De plus, je ne savais pas m'habiller autrement que par des tenues sombres ou beiges, plutôt strictes, parfois élégantes mais dénuées de toute fantaisie. En matière de maquillage, je ne mettais pas en valeur mon regard et préférais me cacher derrière mes lunettes (j'étais myope) que de porter mes lentilles. Lorsque je me produisais sur scène, je confiais mon visage et mes cheveux à une spécialiste pour me concentrer sur ma voix. L'ironie de Mr Fairfax m'apparut donc dans toute sa cruauté. Je refermai mon miroir et décidai de ne plus penser à ces bêtises. Je me plongeai dans le travail et sortis à midi de la maison de mon employeur avec soulagement.

0


	2. Chapter 2

5

Ce fut après le départ de Mr Fairfax, que je fis mes plus grands progrès dans la masterclass de Mrs Herschaw. A chacune de mes interprétations, je finissais le lied de Strauss en larmes ; la cantatrice était aux anges, riait, me prenait dans ses bras, me félicitait et, moi, je sortais du cours exténuée mais satisfaite de ne pas avoir trahi les espoirs que mon professeur avait placés en moi, et bouleversée par tant d'émotions mises à jour. En revanche, en l'absence de mon employeur, je me rendais à mon travail avec moins d'entrain. Je n'avais plus guère de tâches de secrétariat à effectuer puisque, ne connaissant pas la date de son retour, je me bornais à annuler les rendez-vous et à prendre en note les appels. Les scénarios s'entassaient et je n'eus bientôt plus de place pour correctement les ranger. La monotonie de mes matinées fut tout de même troublée par d'étranges coups de téléphone que je reçus sur le téléphone fixe du bureau : personne ne parlait à l'autre bout du fil mais je percevais au loin un enchaînement de sons. Je mis un certain temps à les identifier : il s'agissait d'une mélodie enfantine qu'on entend dans les boîtes à musique ou dans les anciens manèges de fête foraine. J'allais en référer à Mr Winberg quand les appels cessèrent aussi brusquement qu'ils avaient commencé. Je me dis que si l'occasion s'y prêtait, et s'il daignait un jour revenir, j'en parlerais à Mr Fairfax. Il n'était pas du genre à s'embêter avec ces détails et il se moquerait certainement de ma mélomanie.

Je mentirais si je prétendais que je n'attendais pas le retour d'Ed Fairfax avec impatience. Je mentirais aussi si j'affirmais que seules nos conversations me manquaient. Je m'étais attachée à sa présence plus que je ne l'aurais dû. Nous avions appris à nous connaître (le mot apprivoiser serait plus approprié) et à nous apprécier. Je me sentais étrangement bien avec lui intellectuellement mais aussi physiquement. J'écris « étrangement », car ce sentiment de plénitude qui me comblait lorsqu'il était à mes côtés, n'était pas (seulement) dû à son physique charmeur (qui parfois m'irritait car il savait en jouer mieux que quiconque), mais à son incroyable capacité à me considérer comme son égal alors que tout aurait dû nous opposer. S'il éprouvait de l'amitié pour moi, je supposais qu'elle était sincère, malheureusement, j'avais peur de commencer à ressentir pour lui bien davantage alors qu'il était déraisonnable de m'engager sur cette pente. Le seul remède dont je disposais pour combler le vide que son absence provoquait en moi était d'aller trouver Holly en cuisine et de la faire parler d'Ed Fairfax. Inévitablement, la conversation déviait sur les conquêtes féminines de l'acteur. Au fur et à mesure des récits enthousiastes d'Holly, je réalisais combien Mr Fairfax était malheureux. Il aimait les très belles femmes et se laissait entraîner dans des relations qu'il croyait passionnées. Au final, il enchaînait les désillusions. Je m'interdisais de voir en moi un instrument de son bonheur et pourtant je ressentais pour lui une telle compassion que je m'imaginais être la seule à le comprendre. Quelle prétention ! Heureusement mon miroir de poche était là pour me ramener à la réalité et m'aider à garder la tête froide. Je le sortais chaque nuit avant de me coucher et cet exercice nocturne auquel je m'astreignais me permit d'arriver à un certain équilibre lors du retour de Mr Fairfax.

Ce jour là, dès que je franchis la grille d'entrée, je réalisai aussitôt que la maison allait perdre son calme des deux dernières semaines. Quatre véhicules étaient rangés sous le hangar en plus de la voiture de l'acteur. Je sentis la chaleur monter à mes joues en poussant la porte d'entrée. Comme il était encore très tôt, rien ne laissait encore deviner l'agitation qui régnerait dans les prochaines heures. Je m'engouffrai dans mon bureau et fermai précipitamment la porte. Je m'adossai à celle-ci pour me calmer et me persuader que la matinée allait se dérouler comme d'habitude. Avec un peu de chance, me dis-je avec optimisme, je partirais à midi avant que tout le monde ne soit levé.

Je m'occupai du mieux que je pus, l'oreille aux aguets et les yeux rivés sur la porte de mon bureau. Vers dix heures trente, la maison s'éveilla. J'entendis des bruits dans l'escalier et des voix s'éloigner vers le salon. Je crus reconnaître le rire de mon employeur au milieu du brouhaha que produisaient les invités. Vers onze heures quinze, la porte s'ouvrit sur Holly qui me fit sursauter plus que je ne l'aurais voulu.

─ Jeanne, je vous ai fait peur ? Je suis désolée…

─ Ce n'est rien, Holly, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées, je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir.

Elle se rapprocha de moi, inquiète.

─ Vous allez bien ? Vous êtes toute rouge, avez-vous de la fièvre ?

J'étais terriblement gênée de ne pouvoir cacher mon trouble. Je tentai de me reprendre en pratiquant discrètement des exercices de respiration abdominale.

─ Non, Holly, je vais très bien, rassurez-vous. Vous m'avez surprise, c'est tout.

─ Mr Fairfax m'a demandé de vous faire venir dans la salle à manger. J'ai servi un brunch pour tous ces beaux invités et il veut que vous en profitiez. Il m'a ordonné de vous faire grossir parce que vous êtes si menue que vous allez vous casser.

─ Dites lui que c'est très gentil de sa part mais que je ne vais pas avoir le temps. Je pars dans trois quarts d'heure et j'ai encore beaucoup de choses à finir.

─ Mr Fairfax s'attendait à cette réponse. Il m'a chargée de vous dire qu'il ne veut rien savoir et que vous n'avez pas le choix si vous voulez être payée. Je serais vous, j'obéirai.

Je ne pouvais faire autrement que de m'y rendre, au moins pour ne pas mettre Holly dans l'embarras. J'emboîtai son pas en espérant que je pourrais discrètement me glisser avec elle dans la cuisine.

Le salon ne ressemblait en rien à ce qu'il avait été jusqu'à présent. Même le fouillis de Mr Fairfax ne parvenait pas à la hauteur de ce chambardement. Les baies vitrées étaient largement ouvertes sur la piscine d'où s'échappaient des rires cristallins. Des serviettes de bain, des peignoirs et des vêtements traînaient un peu partout. Des canettes de bière jonchaient le sol et les tables basses. Je pouvais compter une demi-douzaine d'invités qui s'étalaient entre les fauteuils du salon, les chaises de la salle à manger et les transats de la piscine. Trois personnes nageaient dans le bassin et, lorsqu'elles sortirent de l'eau, je vis qu'il s'agissait de trois ravissantes jeunes filles au corps sublime. Quelques invités m'avaient aperçue alors que je suivais à la trace la cuisinière, mais après un coup d'œil rapide vers moi, ils ne me prêtèrent guère plus d'attention. Un buffet était dressé sur la table de la salle à manger. Chacun se servait et allait se rasseoir à sa place. Certains visages me rappelèrent des acteurs connus mais j'étais pour l'instant incapable de retrouver leur nom. J'aperçus Mr Fairfax de trois-quart, assis dans un des fauteuils de la terrasse. Il semblait au meilleur de sa forme : rasé de près et souriant. Je ne sais pas s'il me vit, mais il ne fit aucun geste dans ce sens. Je n'avais pas faim mais j'avais peur de me faire sermonner par Holly si je ne me servais pas. Me faire remarquer était bien la dernière chose dont j'avais envie. Je pris un peu d'œufs brouillés et des toasts puis j'allai m'installer sur un tabouret haut dans la cuisine.

J'ai déjà précisé que cette pièce était contiguë à la salle à manger. Elle s'ouvrait sur celle-ci par un mur à mi-hauteur. Je pouvais donc avoir une vue d'ensemble des invités tout en me sentant relativement protégée par la séparation.

Les amis de Mr Fairfax avaient, comme lui, une quarantaine d'années et, sans être aussi célèbre, avaient tous joué au moins une fois dans un film à succès. Je commençais à les identifier : il y avait Jack Roxel, connu pour ses films d'espionnage, Denny Lenhart, un grand noir athlétique que j'avais vu dans un film de guerre, Richard Gatwick, omniprésent sur les écrans et spécialisé dans la comédie romantique. C'était assez surréaliste de les voir ensemble réunis dans la même pièce. Les filles étaient nettement plus jeunes, mon âge sans doute, elles ne me rappelaient aucune actrice connue mais elles auraient très bien pu l'être tant elles étaient belles et se déplaçaient avec grâce. L'une d'elles devait être Esther, la dernière fiancée d'Ed Fairfax, que m'avait décrite Holly. Je la reconnus au grain de beauté au coin de la bouche. Elle venait de sortir de la piscine. Elle s'essuya rapidement et alla s'asseoir à côté de Mr Fairfax. Il lui prit la main et y déposa un baiser. Elle avait l'air heureuse, et même si je ne voyais pas totalement le visage de mon employeur, je supposais qu'il devait être, aux côtés d'une si belle femme, le plus comblé des hommes. Comme il semblait loin de moi alors que nous avions été tous deux si proches juste avant son départ ! Protégée par le muret de la cuisine, je pouvais le regarder à loisir. Je le comparai à sa cour d'admirateurs. Tous beaux, charismatiques, grands, athlétiques, charmeurs, mais si différents de lui ! Leurs regards étaient vides et dépourvus de bonté, leurs attitudes vulgaires, leur humour grossier. Ils envahissaient son salon, certains d'avoir acquis le privilège d'entrer dans son intimité, mais celle-ci, je l'avais davantage partagée en ces quelques semaines de présence aux côtés d'Ed Fairfax qu'eux, en dix ans d'amitiés superficielles. Aucun fait objectif ne pouvait me permettre de penser de la sorte sinon l'évidence que j'étais la seule à pouvoir le comprendre. Mr Fairfax était de mon espèce, son pouls battait au même rythme que le mien. Toutes mes tentatives pour me raisonner s'effondrèrent d'elles-mêmes. Alors qu'il me tournait le dos et m'ignorait superbement, il s'empara de mon cœur et mon corps. Je ne pouvais désormais plus nier cette inclination ni essayer de la combattre.

Esther voulut rentrer et entraîna Ed Fairfax à l'intérieur de la maison. Tous deux ne pouvaient faire autrement que de me voir, assise sur mon tabouret haut en train de finir mes œufs brouillés. Elle lui glissa quelque chose à l'oreille et il répondit tout haut que j'étais sa secrétaire particulière. Cette réponse et le ton qu'il y mit, parurent amuser Esther et les quelques personnes présentes à ses côtés qui rirent de concert. J'entendis Richard Gatwick dire qu'il devait s'agir d'une mauvaise blague de ce cher Harry Winberg et Denny Lenhart se vanter de la sublime assistante qu'il avait lui même recrutée et qui l'attendait chaque soir à son bureau de L.A. Jack Roxel enchaîna avec d'autres remarques sur le même thème et Esther rit aux éclats à chaque plaisanterie en renversant sa tête en arrière de manière très théâtrale. Ed Fairfax ne dit rien. Je pense qu'il ne me regarda pas davantage pendant cet échange de bons mots. Il prit un peignoir et aida la jeune femme à l'enfiler. Ils avaient épuisé le sujet des secrétaires et étaient désormais occupés à chercher ce qu'ils allaient bien faire de leur après-midi. Je pensai que j'étais restée suffisamment longtemps sur mon tabouret de torture et m'éclipsai en longeant les murs du salon pour regagner le couloir. Au moment où j'allais entrer dans le bureau, j'entendis Mr Fairfax derrière moi m'interpeller.

─ Tout va bien, Jeanne ? demanda-t-il. Où allez-vous ?

Je me retournai et lui fis face.

─ Je vais chercher mes affaires car je dois partir, il est bientôt midi.

─ Vous ne m'avez pas salué et vous repartez déjà. Est-ce désormais ainsi que vous me traitez ?

─ Vous étiez bien trop occupé, répondis-je à la hâte. Je ne voulais pas vous déranger.

─ Bien-sûr que j'étais occupé, vous l'avez bien vu, vous voyez toujours tout, Jeanne. Qu'avez-vous donc fait pendant mon absence ?

─ Pas grand chose, dis-je spontanément. Puis, me reprenant : j'ai entassé les scénarios et annulé vos rendez-vous.

─ Me revoilà maintenant, tout va rentrer dans l'ordre. Contactez tous ses abrutis. S'ils veulent absolument me voir, je suis désormais à leur disposition. Ne me trouvez-vous pas en forme, Jeanne ?

─ Si, Mr Fairfax, vous semblez même…rajeuni.

─ Rajeuni…c'est cela, Jeanne, rajeuni. C'est l'amour, jeune fille, l'amour ! Quant à vous, vous me semblez abattue, je dirais même déprimée.

─ Pas du tout.. Je vais très bien.

Ma voix tremblait, je voulais le voir partir pour prendre mes affaires dans le bureau.

─ Vous mentez ! Si j'insistais davantage, je crois bien que je verrais des larmes couler.

─ Vous vous trompez, Mr Fairfax, je suis juste pressée et un peu fatiguée.

─ Alors partez, Jeanne, mais je veux que chaque matin vers onze heures vous nous rejoigniez dans la salle à manger pour le brunch. Il faut vous remplumer, petit oiseau. Ce n'est pas bien de prendre le vélo le ventre creux, vous risquez de vous envoler. Je suis sûr que vous vous nourrissez de miettes de pain.

Je n'avais pas le cœur à sourire.

─ J'essaierai de venir. A demain.

Je lui tournai le dos sans attendre son salut. Il n'insista pas et je l'entendis regagner le salon. J'entrai dans mon bureau, rassemblai rapidement mes affaires, sortis de la maison et enfourchai mon vélo. En bas de la colline, je ne sais si le vent en fut responsable, car le Santa Ana soufflait fort ce jour là, mais j'essuyai d'un revers de la main mes joues humides.

Pendant plusieurs jours, je dus assister au brunch en les regardant bavarder, nager, manger et parfois même danser lorsque l'une des jeunes femmes qui devait être la petite amie de Jack Roxel, mit la sono à son maximum. Puis, un matin où cette aimable société s'ennuyait, Mr Fairfax me demanda d'apporter des scénarios pour les faire lire à ses invités. Certains jouèrent les scènes en se déguisant et firent rire l'assemblée, tant leur interprétation mettait en lumière la pauvreté des dialogues et le comique de certaines situations. Mr Fairfax ne participait pas à l'hilarité générale, mais s'il avait voulu éviter ces moqueries, il ne m'aurait pas demandé de livrer les manuscrits à la vindicte de cette troupe d'acteurs. Esther était particulièrement cruelle. Elle critiquait non seulement les histoires et les rôles attribués à Ed Fairfax, mais aussi le style des auteurs. Rien ne trouvait grâce à ses yeux. On me demanda mon avis. Esther essaya de m'empêcher de m'exprimer mais Jack Roxel m'invita à continuer. Je dis clairement que je pensais que chaque auteur avait dû livrer le meilleur de lui-même en écrivant son texte et que même si le résultat n'était pas à la hauteur, il devait inspirer un minimum de respect. Je ne fus pas particulièrement invitée à continuer sur ce thème (je crois que je ne fus même pas entendue), et les lectures des scénarios reprirent sur le même ton moqueur.

Mr Fairfax quitta quelque temps la pièce puis revint avec deux autres manuscrits. Comme je l'avais entendu monter l'escalier et donc se rendre dans sa chambre et non dans le bureau, il ne pouvait s'agir que des deux manuscrits qui avaient disparu. Il les tendit exclusivement à Esther. Elle lut les deux synopsis et tout sourire disparut de son visage. Le père d'une toxicomane et le fils d'un malade d'Alzheimer étaient des rôles qu'elle aurait bien eu du mal à railler. Ainsi sa réaction fut tout autre.

─ Enfin, Ed ! dit-elle. Tu ne vas pas jouer ce genre de rôle ! Tu ne feras aucune entrée avec des films pareils, c'est d'un sinistre !

─ Evidemment ma toute belle ! dit Mr Fairfax en riant. J'ai mis de côté ces scénarios pour t'entendre me dire cela.

─ Tu m'as fait peur, Ed, dit Esther, soulagée. J'ai cru un instant que tu étais sérieux.

─ Sérieux ? M'as-tu déjà vu prendre la vie au sérieux ? Ma carrière aux Etats-Unis est finie si j'accepte ce genre de rôle. Or tu ne tiens pas à ce qu'elle s'arrête, ma douce. Tu souhaites encore profiter de toutes ces belles choses qui t'entourent, n'est ce pas chérie ?

─ Que dis-tu Ed ? dit-elle gênée. Je pense à toi mon amour. Je tiens à être à tes côtés pour te guider dans tes choix. N'ai-je pas toujours été de bon conseil ?

─ Tu es parfaite, Esther, tu es sans doute la femme qu'il me faut.

─ Oh, oh ! s'écria Richard Gatwick, notre célibataire endurci va-t-il se caser ? Esther, mes félicitations !

─ Et pourquoi pas, lança Ed Fairfax. N'ai-je pas droit au bonheur ?

Esther se trémoussa sur son siège en regardant tantôt Mr Fairfax, tantôt Richard. Elle était sur le point d'entendre ce qu'elle attendait sans doute depuis le début de leur relation. Cependant par une pirouette dont seul Ed Fairfax avait le secret, ce-dernier coupa court à la conversation.

─ Ma belle Esther, dit-il en lui prenant la main et en la portant à ses lèvres, nous devrions écrire ensemble le scénario idéal, celui qui m'apporterait à tout jamais gloire et succès et toi argent et diamants. Ne serions-nous pas les plus enviés d'H** ? Redonne moi ces scripts que je les confie à ma secrétaire particulière. Jeanne, où vous cachez-vous ?

─ Je suis là, monsieur, répondis-je. J'avais assisté à toute la scène dans un coin du salon.

─ Toujours là où on ne l'attend pas, dit-il. Ecrivez à ces deux auteurs que le grand acteur Ed Fairfax ne tient pas à gâcher sa carrière.

─ Je les renvoie, c'est cela ? demandai-je

─ Comprend-elle ce qu'on lui dit ? Intervient sèchement Esther. N'est-ce pas assez clair ?

─ Très clair, mademoiselle, dis-je. Je ferai cela demain car il est déjà tard et je dois partir.

─ Ed.. éructa-t-elle énervée en se tournant vers mon employeur.

Il l'interrompit et dit :

─ C'est cela, Jeanne, vous ferez votre jolie petite lettre de refus demain lorsque vous y serez plus disposée.

Il me tendit les scénarios et je sentis ses doigts effleurer ma main. Je frémis et mes yeux rencontrèrent un court instant les siens. Je vis l'effroi et la tristesse au fond de son regard, je vis de la détresse et je sus que jamais je n'écrirai ces lettres. En quittant la pièce, j'entendis Esther me qualifier de sale petite insolente.

6

Si j'avais pu cacher à mes camarades de la High School of Music la nature exacte de mon emploi matinal, je ne pouvais toutefois pas les empêcher de se détendre en commentant les rumeurs d'H**. Nous étions à L.A. et les mœurs des acteurs faisaient partie intégrante de la vie locale. Entre deux cours, le soir et le week-end avec mes colocataires, j'écoutais donc, sans participer, les conversations sur les people locaux. Immanquablement, un jour, elles tournèrent autour d'Ed Fairfax et de sa dernière liaison. Une des filles, toujours mieux informée que les autres, affirma qu'ils se connaissaient depuis deux ans et qu'après un moment de flottement, ils avaient renoué. Leur couple semblait maintenant « plus fort que jamais », « le mariage du dernier célibataire d'H** » était inévitable . Que tout le monde s'accorde à le penser n'est pas gage de vérité, cependant, je ne pouvais nier que les choses se précisaient et que leur relation prenait un tour plus sérieux que la presse officialisait.

Dans la maison de l'acteur, entourés de leur cour, Ed et Esther captivaient également l'attention des invités. Elle n'était jamais aussi belle qu'en sa présence et lui jamais aussi brillant. Il formait le couple idéal. Cependant, durant les quelques matinées où Mr Fairfax dut s'absenter, je remarquais qu'elle perdait de son éclat. Cela se voyait dans son regard : il devenait terne et méchant. La bonté et la générosité qu'elle essayait d'exprimer dans les bras de l'acteur s'effaçaient au profit de la froideur, du mépris et surtout de la bêtise. Elle traînait du canapé au fauteuil, de la terrasse à la piscine, respirant l'ennui et la nonchalance. Que cette femme ne fut pas celle qui convenait à Mr Fairfax était une évidence qui, chaque jour que je passais à l'observer, se confirmait. J'osais penser qu'elle s'imposait aussi aux yeux de mon employeur. Entre eux, il n'était question que d'apparence, jamais il n'y avait eu d'amour. Cela suffisait cependant à alimenter les rumeurs de mariage que Mr Fairfax ne démentait pas.

Les invités étaient là depuis maintenant deux semaines lorsque, un matin de bonne heure, l'un des agents de sécurité vint me parler. Deux policiers en civil de L.A. attendaient à la grille d'entrée et demandaient à être reçus par Mr Fairfax. L'agent avait très justement estimé qu'il valait mieux conduire discrètement les deux hommes dans mon bureau pour nous laisser ensuite le temps d'avertir l'acteur. J'accueillis les policiers et les fis asseoir sur le canapé. Il était encore très tôt - neuf heures, je n'avais entendu personne descendre au salon. Je n'étais encore jamais montée à l'étage et je me voyais mal frapper à la porte de la chambre de mon employeur. Au risque d'être maudite pour le réveil matinal, et de subir les foudres d'Esther, je tentai de le joindre sur son portable en espérant ne pas tomber sur sa messagerie. Mr Fairfax décrocha dès la deuxième sonnerie. A ma grande surprise, sa voix n'était pas ensommeillée, elle était celle d'un homme qui s'attendait à être réveillé et à entendre la mienne.

─ Oui, Jeanne, que se passe-t-il ? me dit-il.

─ Deux hommes sont dans le bureau, deux hommes de la police de L.A.

Le silence s'installa à l'autre bout du fil.

─ Ils vous demandent, Mr Fairfax, j'ai pensé qu'il valait mieux vous prévenir tout de suite.

─ Vous avez bien fait, Jeanne. Dites-leur que j'arrive. Ont-ils déjà parlé à quelqu'un ?

─ Non, personne n'est encore descendu. Il n'y a que les agents de sécurité et moi qui sommes au courant.

─ C'est bien, très bien ainsi.

Sur ce, il raccrocha.

Je regardai les deux policiers. Ils semblaient très excités à l'idée d'être dans la demeure d'un acteur doublement oscarisé. Je leur avais offert de s'asseoir, mais ils n'avaient pu résister très longtemps à l'envie de se lever et d'arpenter la pièce pour se rapprocher des affiches dédicacées et des statuettes dorées. Ed Fairfax vint vite nous rejoindre. Il me regarda avant de saluer les deux hommes. Il voulut me dire quelque chose mais ne trouva pas les mots. Les policiers se présentèrent et demandèrent à lui parler en particulier. Je quittai le bureau et sortis prendre l'air sur le perron de la maison. J'attendis là une vingtaine de minutes puis la porte s'ouvrit sur Mr Fairfax.

─ Jeanne, dit-il d'une voix qui se voulait rassurante, je vais suivre ces messieurs et m'absenter pour la journée. Il se peut que j'aie besoin de vous ce soir. Laissez votre portable allumé et appelez mon avocat. Dites-lui simplement où je suis.

─ Et vos invités ? demandai-je. Il faut que vous préveniez Esther.

Il sourit.

─ Pour qu'Esther me soutienne et me prenne la main ? Voyons, Jeanne, un peu de réalisme.

La voiture des policiers fut amenée jusque devant le perron, Mr Fairfax attendait la fin de la manœuvre. Je ne savais quoi lui dire, tant la situation me paraissait absurde. Il se pencha vers moi pour ne pas être écouté par les policiers.

─ Dites-moi Jeanne, si vous entendiez des choses sur moi, des choses terribles, seriez-vous toujours à mes côtés ? Ou partiriez-vous en courant ?

─ On entend tellement de rumeurs. Je ne prête pas attention à elles.

─ Mais si elles s'avéraient exactes ?

─ J'attendrais de les entendre de votre bouche pour juger.

Il sembla rassuré, cependant il ajouta :

─ Je ne suis pas une personne à qui l'on peut se fier. En avez-vous conscience ?

Il n'attendit pas la réponse que j'aurai été bien incapable de formuler.

─ Laissez dormir Esther et, si elle s'inquiète pour moi, répondez-lui qu'Harry est passé me prendre mais que, pour ce soir, on ne change rien à ce qui est prévu.

─ Et si Mr Winberg appelle ?

─ Ne lui dites rien, c'est préférable. Je peux compter sur vous, Jeanne ?

─ Oui, Mr Fairfax.

Les policiers s'impatientèrent et demandèrent à Mr Fairfax de se placer à l'arrière de la voiture banalisée. Je l'imaginai se couchant sur la banquette pour ne pas être vu des paparazzis qui venaient de plus en plus nombreux aux abords de la maison depuis les rumeurs de mariage. Son dernier regard trahit la peur et l'inquiétude.

De retour dans mon bureau, j'appelai l'avocat et lui demandai de se rendre au bureau central du L.A.P.D. Vers onze heures, ce ne fut pas Esther mais Jack Roxel qui s'inquiéta de l'absence de l'acteur. Je m'en tins à ce que m'avait dit Mr Fairfax et je ne fus pas plus dérangée. L'après-midi, je suivis mes cours à la High School of music sans parvenir à me concentrer. Je m'apprêtais à rentrer chez moi lorsque je reçus l'appel de Mr Fairfax. Il me demanda de prendre un taxi, d'aller chercher des vêtements propres chez lui et de m'attendre au coin de la troisième rue et de San pedro, soit à quelques pâtés de maison du poste de police. Je m'inquiétai de savoir où je trouverais ses affaires et ce que je devrais dire si on me surprenait en train de fouiller dans son dressing. Il me rassura sur ce dernier point. Personne ne me dérangerait car ses invités devaient déjà être partis pour la soirée caritative du Beverly Hilton Hotel où il les retrouverait dans la soirée. De retour chez moi pour y déposer mon vélo, j'eus le temps d'allumer la télévision pour vérifier que rien de la journée d'Ed Fairfax au poste de police n'avait filtré dans les médias. Puis, je commandai un taxi pour le domicile de l'acteur et fis comme il me l'avait demandé. Je trouvai dans son dressing un smoking, une chemise blanche, des chaussettes noires et des souliers vernis que j'enfournai dans un sac en cuir. Je pris ensuite un nécessaire de rasage dans l'armoire de toilette. Je ne m'attardai pas sur les détails de la chambre cependant je vis les affaires d'Esther tant dans les placards que dans la salle de bains. Je ne m'attendais à rien d'autre, mais mon cœur se serra à la vue de cette intimité. Je remontai dans le taxi qui m'avait attendue et m'arrêtai au point de rendez-vous. Je compris que Mr Fairfax en mettant au point cette mise en scène avait fait preuve de prudence : avec les paparazzis à l'affût et des chauffeurs de taxi bavards, ni moi, ni Ed Fairfax pouvions nous permettre d'effectuer un trajet du poste de police à la maison sans faire courir les rumeurs les plus folles. Comme les photographes s'étaient habitués à me voir tous les matins et tous les midis franchir le portail de la maison (et après enquête, avaient dû me trouver inintéressante), ils ne firent pas attention à mes allers-retours.

Je vis arriver Mr Fairfax à pied vers vingt et une heures, une casquette vissée sur le crâne et des lunettes de soleil lui couvrant la moitié du visage. Avec sa barbe naissante, on ne pouvait guère le reconnaître. Il ne fit aucun commentaire, ne prononça pas un mot. Nous hélâmes à nouveau un taxi qui nous conduisit au Beverly Hilton Hotel. Là, il se rendit dans les toilettes pour se changer et se raser puis il me tendit en retour le sac en cuir, rempli des vêtements de la journée. Ce ne fut qu'au moment où je le précédai de trois pas, décidée à m'en aller sans avoir eu d'explication, qu'il allongea sa main vers moi et me prit le bras pour me faire pivoter vers lui. Je me retrouvai à quelques centimètres de sa poitrine. Il se pencha et me força à le regarder. Heureusement, le couloir était désert.

─ Allons Jeanne, ne partez pas ainsi Vous n'êtes pas fâchée par toutes ces aventures, tout de même ?

─ Je me suis inquiétée…dis-je sans parvenir à cacher mon angoisse.

─ Que voulez-vous qu'il m'arrive ? Nous sommes dans un pays civilisé. Tout bon citoyen se doit de collaborer à l'établissement de la vérité et à l'accomplissement de la justice.

─ Vous voulez dire …

─ Je veux dire qu'ils souhaitaient m'entendre en tant que témoin dans une affaire sans importance. Beaucoup de mise en scène pour pas grand chose. Cette journée ne fut cependant pas des plus agréables et je vous remercie de ne pas avoir abandonné votre employeur.

─ Comment aurais-je pu ? dis-je sans réfléchir.

Il me tenait toujours le bras et le serrait plus fort. Je fis un effort sur moi-même pour me calmer et m'efforcer de mesurer davantage mes propos. Aussi, j'ajoutai qu'il me paraissait normal de l'aider après ce qu'il avait fait pour moi lors de l'audition.

─ Ce n'est que ça ? dit-il un ton trop haut. Entre nous, ce n'est que ça ! Un échange de bons et loyaux services ?

Nous nous regardions. Il n'y avait pas de réponse à cette question. Pas de réponse que j'étais capable de formuler après les émotions de la journée et avec ses yeux plantés dans les miens. Je fus sauvée par l'arrivée dans le couloir d'un petit groupe en smoking. Mr Fairfax se dégagea de moi et partit vers les salons de réception.

Le lendemain matin, je fus soulagée de constater qu'aucun policier n'attendait à la grille d'entrée. En revanche, je reçus un appel des plus inattendus. C'était Camille, ma cousine française avec laquelle j'avais été élevée jusqu'à mes dix ans. Elle m'annonça que ma tante était en phase terminale d'un cancer et qu'elle souhaitait me voir avant de s'en aller. Camille ignorait que j'étais à plus de dix mille kilomètres de là. Elle avait obtenu mon numéro auprès de l'université de Boston où elle pensait que j'étais toujours inscrite. Elle s'excusa aussitôt de son appel et s'apprêtait à raccrocher lorsque je m'entendis lui annoncer que je prendrais un avion le soir même pour Paris. Ma réponse avait été impulsive, cependant, elle me paraissait la seule envisageable. Enfant, je n'avais pas été aimée par cette famille, mais ma tante et ses deux filles étaient mes seules parentes. Ne pas me rendre à son chevet aurait signifié la négation d'une partie de ma vie.

Après avoir beaucoup parlementé avec mon banquier, je réservai mon billet d'avion et décidai d'avertir en premier Mr Winberg. Il fut tout à fait compréhensif. Nous nous mîmes d'accord sur le fait que je ne m'absenterais pas plus de deux semaines et qu'il viendrait un jour sur deux rendre visite à Ed Fairfax pour mettre un peu d'ordre dans ses affaires. Il voulait en profiter pour avoir un sérieux entretien avec lui à propos de ses prochains rôles. Depuis le tournage abandonné, l'acteur avait refusé toutes les propositions sans fournir d'explications valables. J'avertis Mr Winberg de la présence actuelle de nombreux invités chez Mr Fairfax. Il marqua son mécontentement et me fit remarquer qu'il ne fallait pas lui chercher d'excuses : un acteur qui s'arrête de tourner est un acteur mort. Je passai sous silence la journée d'hier et l'existence des deux scénarios que j'avais réussi à sauver de la foudre destructrice d'Esther. Je décidai de les mettre le plus en évidence sur le bureau afin de prouver à Mr Winberg la motivation de son client pour de nouveaux projets. J'appelai ensuite Mrs Herschaw qui me donna le nom d'une répétitrice à Paris avec laquelle je pourrais continuer de travailler. Mon séjour en France commençait à s'organiser : je logerais chez ma cousine et je me rendrais le matin au Conservatoire National de Musique où enseignait cette dame avant d'aller voir ma tante à l'hôpital.

Il ne me restait plus qu'à l'annoncer à Mr Fairfax. Après la journée d'hier, j'avais la nette sensation de l'abandonner mais je ne pouvais faire autrement. J'attendis onze heures. Les invités s'étaient habitués à ma présence, même s'ils ne prêtaient pas plus attention à moi qu'au début de leur séjour. Mon arrivée dans le salon passa donc inaperçue. Cette fois, au lieu de m'approcher du buffet et de me réfugier dans la cuisine, je me dirigeai vers Mr Fairfax qui, comme à son habitude, se tenait sur un des fauteuils du salon de jardin, à côté d'Esther et de Richard Gatwick. Je m'arrêtai au seuil de la baie vitrée et attendis. Il semblait (était-ce intentionnel ?) ne pas se rendre compte de ma présence. Esther fut la première à me voir.

─ Ed, mon chéri, dit-elle, il semble que ta secrétaire particulière veuille te parler.

Il se tourna vers moi mais resta assis, mimant la décontraction.

─ Mademoiselle Rivière, une urgence peut-être ? Spielberg cherche à me joindre et vous ne savez pas quoi lui répondre ?

Je savais que cette réplique était destinée à amuser son public et à faire bonne figure, car je vis dans ses yeux cette même peur que j'avais aperçue hier lorsqu'il était parti avec les policiers. Je lui dis que j'avais besoin de lui parler en privé. Ed Fairfax se leva et m'invita à le suivre dans le salon. On pouvait encore nous entendre, aussi je baissai la voix. Je lui expliquai la situation sans détour. Son regard trahit dans un premier temps son étonnement. Je n'avais pas cherché à le ménager et un instant, je m'en voulus d'avoir été si directe.

─ Vous partez ce soir ?

─ Oui, j'ai déjà réservé mon vol et j'ai tout expliqué à Mr Winberg. Il viendra s'occuper de vos affaires en mon absence.

─ Vous avez donc organisé votre départ dans mon dos, sans m'avertir.

─ Je suis en train de vous prévenir, je ne serais pas partie sans vous en parler.

Il avait raison sur un point : si je n'avais pas acheté mon billet avant de le voir, je n'aurais peut-être pas eu la force de le quitter.

─ Ainsi, vous accourez au chevet d'une femme qui ne s'est jamais occupée de vous et cela à dix mille kilomètres d'ici ! Que faut-il que j'en déduise ? Que vous me fuyez ? C'est cela, Jeanne : vous fuyez ?

─ Pas du tout. Je vais voir une femme mourante qui me réclame.

─ Quelle grandeur d'âme dans un corps si petit ! Mais comment allez-vous vivre là-bas ?

─ Je serai logée chez ma cousine.

─ Et le billet d'avion ? Avec quel argent l'avez-vous payé ? Harry vous a-t-il versé votre salaire ?

─ Oui, mais il n'a pas suffi à régler le billet. La banque m'avance la somme.

─ J'espère que vous avez réservé le retour.

─ Non, je ne suis pas sûre de la durée exacte de mon séjour, une semaine, peut-être plus. Cela dépend, Mr Fairfax.

─ Laissez-moi vous avancer la somme, sinon vous risquez de ne jamais revenir.

─ Je reviendrai, mon travail est ici, mon avenir aussi. Il faut que je vous laisse maintenant, j'ai encore des choses à faire avant mon départ.

─ Je ne vous retiens plus, Jeanne. Partez !

Je retournai dans mon bureau pour m'assurer que tout était en ordre puis je sortis de la maison. Au moment où je prenais mon vélo sous le hangar à voitures, j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir. Mr Fairfax pressa le pas jusqu'à moi.

─ Jeanne, vous m'avez quitté sans me dire au revoir.

─ Je ne crois pas, c'est vous qui m'avez demandé de partir.

─ Non, on ne s'est pas salué comme il faut. Après ce qu'on a vécu hier…Dites-moi, Jeanne, comment procède-t-on en France pour prendre congé ? Ne se fait-on pas la bise ? Je vais vous embrasser, Jeanne, comme deux personnes qui se connaissent depuis un certain temps et qui s'apprécient . N'est ce pas notre cas, ma…

Il me prit la main et m'attira contre lui. Puis il déposa un baiser sur chacune de mes joues, très lentement, trop lentement pour ne pas sentir son souffle s'accélérer et mon cœur s'affoler. Je m'accrochai à la selle du vélo. Puis il se détacha de moi en me demandant de revenir vite.

25


End file.
